


Duyên

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: (best tag ever thanks to my buddy she_blinks), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Tender Naughtiness, Vibrators, seriously don't expect a serious/deep plot because this story it's just fun and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Neither Carol and Therese would have thought that meeting the love of their life in a sex shop was even a possibility.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Duyên (Phận).- Vietnamese word (n.) A predestined affinity; the force that binds two people together as friends or lovers in the future.
> 
> Here I am with a new multi-chaptered story! But this time I have to give you guys a warning because there's going to be a very big difference. This story won't be betaed. Many of you already know that english it's not my native language and probably that's going to be really obvious now, haha, but I have been with the curiosity (probably I'm just crazy, lol) of how I would do it... so, any errors are totally mine but I hope it's not too horrible.
> 
> For my love :)

 

Therese couldn’t understand why her sister had the need to call someone whenever something broke down when online tutorials were a thing. Well yeah, she might have broken-down beyond reparation a few things during her first attempts but she was fairly certain that she could fix the air conditioner without any kind of problem this time. She was kneeling on the floor, with her torso glued to her bent legs, holding the extreme of a screwdriver with one hand to keep it steady while with the other she was making it spin to open the box of the electrical wiring, her tongue poking out of her lips in concentration. That was always the first recommended step: to check the electric connection. Therese sincerely hoped the problem was here because it would be faster to deal with it instead of needing to go and buy a new piece for replacement.

She shifted position once she opened the box, laying flat on her belly to stretch the muscles of her legs. The shop was always dead this early in the morning, so after cleaning, she decided to deal with the issue because her sister kept postponing it. “Of course, since she’s not the one melting here,” she grumbled, taking the flashlight to have a better sight.

Holding the flashlight with her mouth, Therese slid forward, using both hands to move between the wires, trying to conduct a test with her eyes. She huffed when everything appeared to be okay but when she placed her face closer, she was able to detect the peculiar smell of something burnt. Feeling like she was walking on the right path, she took the screwdriver again with a smile, going back to work. A few minutes later she was back on her feet, patting her body to shake off any residue of dust that it could have stayed in her clothes after being on the floor.

Without retrieving the tools from the floor first, she went to pull up the level of the electric panel to return the energy. Therese took a deep breath, standing in front of the air conditioner switch. She had changed two cables (surely that explained why the lamps flickered from time to time instead of her sister’s explanation that perhaps the place was hunted) and she sincerely hoped that one of them was the reason why the unit had stopped working. Not only she would feel more at ease but she could also be obnoxious towards her sister for being capable to deal with the situation on her own when she didn’t have faith in her. Closing her eyes, she pressed the power button, holding her breath that brief second when nothing happened but when the soft noise that signaled an electric device was working filled the place, she squeed at the time she raised her arms in victory.

After putting away the tools she had used, Therese took her accustomed spot behind the two-level semi-circle counter, sitting on the director's tall chair that was placed slightly to the side and against the wall so she could place her legs over the furniture. She was pulling closer her book and her lunch (a panini and orange juice) to get into her comfortable position when the bell hanging above the door rang, announcing an arrival. However, she didn’t give any kind of signal that she would move anytime soon ─ her work line required giving space to the person to make it more comfortable for some; but as she always did, she looked over her reading glasses to see how many people had come in. Therese glanced up, then did a double take, feeling a strong desire to laugh that she had to purse her lips in order to not do it. The woman seemed taken out of a movie of the 50s with a fur coat, oversized sunglasses and a silk scarf covering her hair. A classy woman that looked like a fish out of the water in a sex shop.

Therese had learned to read people over time ─ during her first days working here there had been awkward moments due to her over-friendly attempt to be polite and attentive to the point that she drove away a few customers. Her sister had been the one instructing her (and of course she would know, not for nothing was the owner) about people needing their privacy even in a place like this. So Therese began to learn to read the body language to not repeat those uncomfortable moments for her and others. There were some people who didn’t have any problem if you got closer to them, asking if they were looking for something specific, accepting suggestions, ending up buying more things they had in mind, sometimes even sharing their stories (without clear details) of why they were there. Others were more reserved, their stance more closed, unwelcoming. This woman was definitely one of the latter. Nevertheless, when she looked at Therese’s direction, the employee smiled friendly at her before taking her book. A warming welcome but making obvious to the other woman that she wouldn’t be pestered with her presence.

Carol didn’t know what she was expecting when she stepped into the store but the fact that she felt a sensation of surprise made her feel that this wasn’t it. She supposed that deep down, she was waiting for a place that looked like a brothel (it’s not like she knew how it looked one beyond what she saw in movies or tv shows) and not like an ordinary store. She had spent approximately fifteen minutes sitting in her car before making her mind, scolding herself for acting so childish. Anyone who saw her would believe that she had been forced to come and that it wasn’t a personal decision. Her first reaction had been looking around, ready to bow out, because even if she wanted to come, the last thing she needed was to meet an acquaintance.

Luckily for her, beyond the attendant young woman, there was no one in sight. That was also a pleasant surprise, though Carol hated to be the kind of person who first thought was influenced by the stereotypes of her social life even when she knew better. It made her feel weak that spending years in a circle that related a sex shop with some sort of perversity had made an impact in her, even if it was only for a brief second and her next thought was one with her sincere and personal opinion.  _Baby steps_ , she thought, tearing her gaze away from the woman behind the counter. Even if she had stiffened when she was smiled at, it made her feel more comfortable to be in the presence of a person that looked like anyone else, though she wondered if her sexy nerdy appearance was only part of her work or if it was common for the woman.

Carol couldn’t help to look back at her after walking through the aisles without really looking at anything. She was taking advantage of her dark sunglasses, pretending to be looking at one spot when in reality she was looking other. The woman wasn’t paying attention to her, focused on the book she had placed on her thighs after resting her legs on the counter. With one hand she was holding the pages open while with the other held her beverage, drinking through the straw. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, some strands of hair running freely, brushing softly against her neck whenever she moved ─ that and the combination of a loose white t-shirt that claimed that Girls Rule The World, with a sleeve falling over one shoulder, made impossible to miss the black strap of a bra. Carol was finding the image extremely distracting for some reason. Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to focus on the reason why she was in this place and admiring someone definitely wasn’t it.

Therese smiled when she felt the woman’s gaze tearing away from her, making her raise her eyes in her direction once she was sure it was safe to do it. She had been pretending to read all the time, the intense scrutiny of the other woman resulting too distracting to actually do it. It was a shame that she was dressed like she was on an undercover mission because Therese was sure that behind all that, there was someone impressive. Though that didn’t deter her from roaming her eyes up and down, fixating her eyes on her lips, watching the soft crinkles in the corners when they were pursed. She felt curious about why (beyond the obvious) a woman like her would be in a place like this. Therese had seen all kind of people to not feel surprised anymore, to not have an opinion about why they were stepping a foot in here, knowing that sometimes it went beyond simple kinkiness. During her first months, when her sister stayed with her to prepare her to be on her own, they used to play a game which consisted about creating a story about their customers ─ the more ridiculous, the better. However, she didn’t want to do that this time, she wanted to know the real story.

At some point, Therese, distracted by her thoughts, diverted her gaze from the woman (fortunately because it would be very awkward to be caught red-handed) so she wasn’t aware when she walked towards the counter. Carol placed the box of her chosen product over the furniture, trying not to feel too self-conscious and eager to finish this transaction as soon as possible. She didn’t look at the young woman as she dipped her hand into the pocket of her coat to take the money out, but when she didn’t see any kind of movement with her peripheral vision or heard anything, she raised her head, confused. She almost smiled at the disconnected state of the woman but she ended up clearing her throat, hoping that was more than enough to bring her back.

Therese startled by the noise and when she looked at the owner of her thoughts now too close, she blushed in shame. In her attempt to make it up for her distraction, she moved quickly, knocking over some of the things that were on the counter when she sharply lowered her legs and the chair staggered worrisomely when she moved her arms, using them as a barrier so they didn’t end up on the floor. During a moment, there was nothing but silence, neither women daring to move. Carol had held her breath with the potential of an accident happening in front of her but once she was sure the young woman was okay, she let it out slowly.

Therese slid down off her chair, too embarrassed to make eye contact. “I’m sorry about that.”

“About almost falling? I’m pretty sure that was my fault. If I hadn’t distracted you-” She cut off when she saw the woman shaking her head.

“I shouldn’t have been daydreaming in the first place,” she was placing in their right place the things she knocked over.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal. Nobody’s going to die if you do it.” There was a beat and Carol kept talking before thinking about what she was going to say. “You might delay someone’s orgasm but that’s not the end of the world.”

Therese’s eyes widened but the comment helped to forget about her embarrassment, finally looking up at the other woman, who seemed to be more surprised than herself about her words. It was surprising that Carol wasn’t blushing because everything in her screamed that she wished the ground would swallow her. Therese burst out laughing which relaxed Carol somehow, drawing a barely perceptive smile, but she still couldn’t believe what she had said, especially after feeling so self-conscious and nervous about being in this place.

“Some people might feel it like such, though,” she joked back, washing away Carol’s discomfort entirely. 

After smiling softly at the woman, Therese glanced at the product Carol was going to buy, turning her head to the side when she felt the blush crawling on her face, unable to stop the image that appeared on her mind of the woman using it. That was a first. She had never fantasized in that way with a client even when there had been some that blatantly flirted with her but she couldn’t care less about what they would be doing with the things they bought.  _And completely inappropriate_ , Therese added as she bent a little, reaching down to take one of the dark bags they used.

Once again, Carol found herself admiring the young woman, this time thanks to stars tattoo forming a path behind her ear that reached part of her neck. However, her eyes kept going down, tracing the line of her neck that appeared when she turned her head until they reached her collarbone, the bra strap drawing her attention one more time. It wasn’t until Therese (who was confident that she had pulled herself together to face the other woman) turned her head in her direction that Carol quickly darted her eyes up, forgetting for a moment that she was wearing the sunglasses.

“Anything else?” she looked at Carol as she took the product to place it in the bag, before leaving it on the counter.

“No, that would be all,” she lowered her head, pretending to look down as she placed the money next to the article, pushing it towards Therese.

The young woman (Carol wasn’t entirely sure if she had been able to deceive her) looked at her, trapping her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes drank her features before finally reaching for the money. It was a good thing that Carol had schooled her reactions over time to not give anything away but there was nothing she could do about the warming sensation that went through her body, a sensation that increased when Therese’s fingertips brushed the palm of Carol’s hand when she was giving her the change back.

“This is the first time you come here, right?” Before Carol could wonder if it was too obvious, Therese explained herself. “I’m just asking because I don’t want to give you one of these if you already have one.” She was holding a business card. Carol reached out to take it with her free hand without a word. “We have a website in case you want to see our products but you don’t want to be wandering around the aisles.” Therese blushed when Carol lifted her eyes from the card, almost as if those words revealed that she had been watching her and wasn’t the normal thing she said to new clients.

“I see.” Carol smiled a little, putting away the money in her coat pocket. Then she took the bag, where she put the card before taking it from the furniture. “Thank you.”

Therese almost said something ridiculous like ‘enjoy’ but she was able to catch herself before blurting out the words and make an embarrassment of herself. “Thanks to you for your purchase.” She smiled when the woman nod as goodbye, walking backwards to extend the last of their encounter before turning around, disappearing through the door after a few seconds.

Still smiling, Therese took a deep breath once she was alone, looking around as she blinked quickly in wonder. She was feeling strangely giddy after the interaction ─ in a way, it reminded her to the time she had her first successful sale with a person with whom she had chatter for a while but at the same time it was completely different because now there was the sensation of a personal interest. However, when she became aware that most likely she would never see the woman ever again, her smile vanished slowly, feeling deflated. It was silly, Therese supposed, that her mood had been completely affected by a person who she didn’t even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol could hear her friend Jeanette talking but she wasn’t paying real attention to what it has been said and not particularly due to the background noise of the pub. She was there but not really. Her grey eyes were looking at her half-full martini glass, as she caressed the edge with her fingers. If she was honest with herself, she would prefer to be anywhere else but Jeanette was the only person she could consider a friend from the group of people she had left behind after her divorce and when she had called her for a girls’ night, Carol was unable to say no, knowing that if she wanted to keep that friendship, she would have to do her part, even when she prefered to be in her home, thinking about a beautiful brunette that she hadn’t been able to push away from her mind in the last few days.

A complete mess, really. And it wasn’t like she had things to do to distract herself from such thoughts. She had been looking from a job, only because she didn’t want to feel like a helpless person since she counted with Harge’s allowance but not having a previous experience was making things harder than she would have liked. Besides, establishments preferred women among twenties/thirties, having forty closed a lot of doors for her.

The silence of the table pulled Carol out of her absorption to see a waiter, the cause why her friend had quietened, standing next to their table. The man was holding another martini, making Carol frown because she hadn’t requested another and that wasn’t Jeanette’s drink. “From that gentleman.” He explained to Carol after he placed it next to the one she hadn’t finished, pointing towards the bar.

There was a young dark-haired man looking at her direction with a trimmed stubble that gave him an attractive appearance. He smiled when Carol looked at him but she only raised an eyebrow as response before looking back to the waiter. “Tell him that I appreciate it but I’m not interested.”

The waiter nodded, taking the drink before heading towards the bar. Jeanette waited until he was far enough to speak. “Still not interested in seeing someone like that?”

Before Carol could ponder about why a fleeting image of green eyes, a lovely smile, long dark hair appeared on her mind after the question, they were interrupted. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Inwardly sighing, Carol looked at the man, not wanting to appear too friendly but neither wanting to cause a scene. “You didn’t, it’s flattering really. I’m just not in here with that intention.”

“And there’s no way I could get a chance to make you change your mind?” He smiled in what was supposed to be a charming way but Carol could only feel annoyed at the insistence.

“She’s with me, buddy.” Jeanette intervened, placing a hand over Carol’s.

Carol and the man looked at her, both in amazement. Jeanette somehow managed to not laugh, fixing her gaze in the man, smiling smugly at him but she was surprised when he smirked mockingly, lowering his gaze towards her left hand, which had two very distinctive rings of a married woman, which Carol’s lacked from it. But instead of feeling deterred, Jeanette felt more determined. “What? You think only men can cheat? If you have a chance with a woman like her … only an idiot would waste it.”

Carol pretended to cough to conceal her laugh while with her free hand, she reached for her drink, giving a light sip. She didn’t want to look at the man because she was sure that his expression would make her incapable to keep with the charade. Nevertheless, she tried. Her friend was giving her a way out and she couldn’t let it go. As she flipped her hand to intertwine her fingers with Jeanette’s, squeezing softly, she looked at him, feeling the laugh bubbling up her throat at his dumbfounded expression as he followed the gesture. “I was trying to reject you politely but you didn’t accept that.” She shrugged, faking an apologetic smile when the man looked at her, disappointed and stupefied.

He mumbled an apology before walking away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Carol and Jeanette waited until he disappeared into the crowd to guffaw until there were tears in their eyes. “Thank you for that,” Carol said once they were calming down.

“It was a pleasure, darling. I was honest when I said girls’ night. I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you into something you don’t want to do.” She smiled at her with affection. “Though I’m going to have to ...” she moved her chair towards her friend without standing up, “stay closer to you to sell it.”

Carol chuckled. She was lucky to have a friend like her. She took the toothpick with the olive from her drink, placing the fruit between her teeth but without biting it, her tongue touching it as she wondered if she should share with Jeanette what- _who_ had been in her mind the last few days. Though there was a part of her that couldn’t help but reproach herself for making a big deal when there was absolutely nothing to talk about. She knew absolutely nothing about the young woman, beyond the fact that she made an impression in her to the point she couldn’t get her out of her thoughts. And _why?_ Only because she didn’t fit the standards Carol had about a person working in a sex shop?

“I went to a sex shop.” Carol blurted out in the end, finally biting the olive, chewing slowly as she turned her body towards her friend, wanting to see her reaction. Maybe talking about a part of it would help her to calm her restlessness about this.

Jeanette, as Carol expected, didn’t look aghast but her eyes widened in surprise. “You did?” The answer she got was a nod since the woman was still chewing. “I have never been in one.”

Carol swallowed, opening her mouth to tell her that she could take her if she wanted to go to one, having the perfect excuse to go back and see the young woman once again but when she visualized the probability of being under scrutiny of a person she knew as she interacted with her, she thought better. At least until she could get some answers on her own. “Well, it was my first time.”

“And how was it?” She placed an arm on the backrest of Carol’s chair.

Carol shrugged. “It’s just a store, you know? Yeah, it sells things you don’t normally see in any other kind of stores but it’s just a store. It’s not like you are going to see people doing all kind of things there.”

Jeanette nodded in understanding before smiling mischievously. “What did you buy?”

Carol reached for her martini, chugging down the rest in one gulp. However, instead of answering once she was done, she made a gesture with her hand to call for the waiter, asking for another drink. If she was going to have this conversation with her friend, she definitely needed more alcohol in her system.

 

* * *

  

Exactly when it had been a week since Carol had been in the shop, she went back. The same day, at the same hour. Hoping that it would be only the two of them just like the first time. This time she didn’t have an agenda, she sincerely didn’t know what she would do once she was inside. Pretend like she was there to buy something else or directly go to the woman, exposing the truth? Carol snorted at that, getting out of the car ─ it was more likely that she ended up buying every product in the store before voicing out loud the real reason why she was back.

However, any plan she might have been trying to form as she walked towards the establishment, came crashing down once she stepped inside. There were a few customers this time and even when the owner of her thoughts was behind the counter just like the other day, there was someone else too: a brunette woman, around Carol’s age, holding a box. The young woman was looking at her, smiling mockingly, but just like that day, her attention was drawn to the door when the bell jingled as the other woman disappeared through the back door. There wasn’t any kind of recognition in the green eyes but Carol couldn’t blame her since this time she wasn’t trying to hide behind her outfit.

Carol was about to turn around to leave, planning about returning any other day when Therese tilted her head without tearing her eyes away from her, clearly having the sensation that she knew her for the way her brow furrowed briefly as her eyes narrow in concentration. In the next second, her eyes widened in surprise, her lips falling open as a gasp that Carol couldn’t hear escaped from her mouth. Carol’s body shivered pleasantly at the reaction, so much more natural and sincere than some compliments she had gotten over the years. Thinking it would too disrespectful to leave now, she moved away from the door, nibbling at her lower lip for a second before starting to walk in direction of the counter.

Therese wondered if it was possible to die without being conscious of it at the same time. She couldn’t find another explanation for the fact that she was looking directly at a sight that surely came straight from Heaven. Or from Hell because she felt more than tempted to sell her soul just to fulfill any wish the other woman could have to make her happy. If the first time she had seen her, the woman somehow caught her attention even when she was hiding all this, now that Therese could see what was behind the clothing and accessories, it wasn’t surprising that she couldn’t do anything to conceal her amazed expression.

It was impossible not to with a shoulder-height blonde hair with soft waves, a killer body that was easy to admire since the woman was wearing a light yellow summer dress that was tight from the waist up and that expose long legs that Therese wouldn’t mind to have wrapped around her waist … or head. She felt the warmness that betrayed her blush but she didn’t look away from such magnificent specimen. The glasses were still part of her attire but she was now using them as a headband, pushing her hair back and highlighting her face. Therese, this time, totally on purpose, unabashedly roamed her eyes over it.

Carol smiled a little, but it was a smile full of self-consciousness, not quite believing that being under such scrutiny could mean a good thing even when her body was vibrating as if overcharged. But when the young woman spoke, the tone of her voice was able to relax Carol though at the same time she was surprised to hear such reverence in it. “It’s you.” Therese rested her arms on the lower level of the counter, leaning forward.

Carol was having trouble to find the words to say something, taken aback by the surprise after surprise she was having. Everything seemed to point out that she hadn’t been the only one (she still couldn’t explain if it was interest or curiosity but it was definitely something that she wasn’t able to ignore) having that peculiar sensation regarding the other woman, unless it was normal for the young woman to experience something like this with any customer. Which since Carol didn’t have an idea of what it was, it could be ... it could be a mere case of friendliness but since she was so unaccustomed to that, she felt it like it was happening something remarkable.

Carol licked her lips, preparing to say something but before she could, someone interrupted the moment. “For the love of God, Therese, if you are going to be doing lovey-dovey eyes, at least take an early break for lunch.”

Therese’s eyes closed with distress, blushing to the hair’s root. She had completely forgotten that her sister was around and she never missed a chance to tease her in every possible way. Most of the time, she didn’t mind, that was normal when it came to their relationship but right now, when the most gorgeous woman Therese had ever seen was in front of her, she wished to be an only child. Laughing awkwardly, she gave Carol an apologetic look before turning her attention to her sister, trying to murder her with her eyes. It didn’t do anything beyond dragging an amused snort from her before stepping closer, looking at the woman at the other side of the counter.

“Abby Gerhard.” She stretched an arm. “This nitwit’s sister.” She didn’t go around introducing herself just with anyone, unless they were frequent clients and she had never seen this woman before, but it was impossible to miss the way Therese looked at her with complete fascination. For Abby, it was intriguing because she had never seen her little sister so enthralled by someone.

Carol reacted instinctively to shake the woman’s hand. By the corner of her eye, she could see _Therese_ hiding her face in her hands, groaning. “Oh, I’m Carol.” Therese’s head sharply raised at that, smiling happily at finally having a name though in the next second she frowned because it had been thanks to her sister.

Abby smiled amicably, still looking at Carol, long enough to make the woman feel a little restless ─ when she finally turned to look at her sister, Carol tried to hold back a relieved sigh. “I was honest, you should take an early break for lunch.”

“But you-” she cut herself off when Abby widened her eyes for a second, narrowing them in the next. Her sister, without turning her head, shifted her eyes at Carol’s direction before looking back at her, raising an eyebrow. Therese understood right away what she was implying, not sure if it was due to their special way to communicate without words that had developed over the years or if it was because the gesture was obvious to anyone.

Slowly, Therese looked at Carol, who looked at her, trying to hold back a smile, which made the young woman know the silent communication had been clear for her too. But if she was already in this position, she wouldn’t waste the opportunity. “Would you like to join me?”

Carol hadn’t expected this to happen but in all honesty, she hadn’t been expecting anything at all. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to see Therese again. Ending up with an invitation to have lunch with her was a better outcome than the ones she had dared to imagine, even if it was thanks to her sister’s meddling. “I would.” Therese beamed a smile that made Carol’s heart falter for a second.

Even when she could feel Abby’s gaze on her, Carol didn’t look away from Therese as she retrieved the things she was going to take with her. However, she decided to put a distance between them before she finished, not wanting to seem too eager. “It was nice meeting you, Abby,” Carol said as she gave a few steps away from the counter.

“You too, Carol. I hope to you again.” She said sincerely. The other woman smiled before looking away from them.

Therese was trying to remain still, not wanting to give in to her desire to jump up and down in her spot. She put some money in her jeans pocket, taking her car keys just in case. “Thank you for this.” She said to her sister, hugging her but she frowned at her when she stepped back. “I would have been able to do it myself but still.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t doubt your abilities. Get ready for the interrogation when you get back.”

Therese couldn’t feel any apprehension at her sister’s comment when her eyes found Carol, who at the moment was looking down to the floor, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, but she looked at Therese’s direction after feeling her gaze on her, smiling gently at her. Answering Abby with just a hum, she made her way towards her. All week Therese had been fighting against the desire to talk to someone about her, to voice their encounter to be sure it hadn’t been some sort of dream ─ she hadn’t do it because she didn’t know if she was going to have the chance to see her again but now that Carol had appeared back in her life, she wouldn’t throw away the opportunities presented to her.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t venture too far from the shop. When they were outside, Therese asked Carol if she would like to go someplace she preferred but the woman rejected the idea, leaving Therese the choice because she was familiarized with the surroundings. Since this wasn’t precisely a date (especially because this had happened thanks to her sister and Therese wanted to be the one inviting Carol to a date) the young woman decided to go to the buffet restaurant she ordered from time to time whenever she ate in the store which wasn’t far so they walked up there in a comfortable silence.

“So … Therese.” Carol said to break the ice once they were sitting at their table. She didn’t look towards the buffet direction, more interested in something else. “Therese Gerhard.”

Therese smiled. “Not really.” Carol raised a curious eyebrow. “My name is Therese Belivet.” For some reason, Carol felt like she had been hit in the stomach, stealing her breath away. Of course a woman like her wasn’t single. She was surprised at feeling disappointed but she looked away, hoping it wasn’t obvious in her features. However, the young woman saw it and she tried to conceal her excitement at the reaction. “We are not really sisters. I mean, we are but not by blood, we were adopted by the same couple.”

Carol looked back at her, feeling relieved and curious. “Oh?”

“We should go for our food before I tell you my story, might be quite long.” She smiled sincerely, to make clear that she wasn’t trying to find a way to avoid the subject.

Carol reciprocated the smile. “All right.”

They stood up, walking side by side towards the buffet. Still having a few breakfast options, Therese choose a baked egg in a bread bowl with bacon and a strawberry smoothie. Carol went with a wide selection of fruits, making her own cocktail, covering them with yogurt and to drink, a cup of coffee. Back in their table, Carol reached the napkin to place it over her lap, she was about to ask Therese about her story but when she raised her head to look at her, the young woman was looking at her with contemplation.

“What is it?” Carol asked worryingly.

“It’s not quite fair that I don’t know your name.” She wrinkled her nose adorably.

“You know my name.” Her worry morphed into confusion.

“Your full name.” Therese smiled sweetly. “I’m about to tell you my story and I don’t even know that about you. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind telling you about myself but I have to be honest with you,” she said seriously. “I also want to get to know you.”

Carol didn’t have an intention to reject that request but she was curious about what the young woman would do if that was an option. “And if I don’t agree with it?”

Therese lowered her eyes, trying to hide her disappointment. “Well, I really can’t force you. It’s not like I plan to take the ‘I won’t talk if you don’t do it’ posture. It’s just that I …” she shrugged. “I really want to know you too.”

“Why?”

“For the same reason you want to know me.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“If I can be honest with you, Therese, I really don’t have an idea why.” The other woman tilted her head. “I just … I can’t explain it but it’s-” she shook her head. “I just wanted- _needed_ to see you again.”

Therese understood the feeling but in her case, she could put a name to it. She had suspicions why Carol couldn’t ─ it was her pattern after all: feel lured by women that either didn’t want to accept her sexuality or wanted only to experiment. She was okay with it, as long as she knew beforehand where she stood. “I understand and I really appreciate your honesty, and I think it’s fair to repay you with the same coin.” She licked her lips nervously but she was determined. “I’m attracted to you, Carol, that’s why I want to know you better.”

There was always the chance of rejection with this kind of confessions and Therese braced herself for it but Carol only smiled at her. There was no surprise but she didn’t look like it was something she had taken for granted either. She simply looked okay with that fact. “My name’s Carol A-” she pursed her lips, hesitating in the last second.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Perhaps she was someone famous, trying to have some sort of anonymity.

“It’s not that,” she took a deep breath. “I got divorced a few months ago. When we got married, I took his name, and I haven’t decided if I’m going to keep it or I’m going to go back to my maiden name.”

Therese’s mind felt a little bit dizzy for the questions she wished to ask but she decided she wouldn’t push Carol, at least not in that particular moment. “Tell me both then,” she shrugged, finding what she thought was the obvious solution.

Carol smiled amusedly. “Of course, why I didn’t think about that when it’s the obvious way to go?” Her smile grew wider when Therese chuckled. “Aird is my married name, Ross my maiden name.”

Therese nodded pensively. As if just then she recalled where they were, she looked down to her plate, taking a piece of bacon. She didn’t look at Carol when she asked her question. “Are you still in love with him?” Because she couldn’t think of another explanation why she wouldn’t want to change her name.

Carol’s laugh made Therese jerk her head almost painfully, surprised by such reaction and overwhelmed by the fact that the sound was making her body shiver deliciously. “God, no.”

“Then why would you want to keep his name?” she frowned in confusion.

“Sincerely?” Therese nodded. “After exhausting months of meetings with the lawyers, I didn’t want anything to do with something legal for a while. I should have taken the opportunity back then but I just wanted to finish it as soon as possible.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Makes sense.” She said with amusement, finally biting the piece of bacon she was holding.

Carol picked up her fork, collecting a few pieces in it but when she moved it to her mouth, she only took one between her teeth. “Now it’s your turn to tell me about your sister that is not really your sister but she is.”

Therese giggled and Carol felt her heart swelling. “Right. Well, I was abandoned at an orphanage when I was three. All I know is that my birth mother went there after my father’s death, asking them to take care of me for a few days. She claimed she wasn’t in the right condition to take care of me so she wanted to get herself together to be able to do it.” She grimaced. “She never returned.”

Carol’s eyebrows furrowed with sadness but she remained silent, eating and waiting for Therese to keep talking. “As you probably noticed, Abby is older than me.” A nod. “She was 16 when I got there ─ only interested to be of age to leave the place on her own. Now, this information comes directly from her and I’m sure she embellished the story in her favor.” But there was a tender smile on her lips. “Apparently I wasn’t an easy toddler, some nights I couldn’t stop crying to the point I woke up the other kids and it was practically impossible to calm me down. One of the days that happened, Abby got sick of, quoting her, ‘the adults’ incompetence’, and she went to deal with me.” She placed her arms next to her plate, leaning towards Carol as if she was going to tell her a secret, causing the other woman to mirror the action. “She denies it but I’m convinced her intention was to scream at me instead of wanting to console me.”

Carol laughed. “Come on, she couldn’t be that bad.” Therese narrowed her eyes as if saying ‘if only you knew’ but then she laughed.

“All right, I can’t sell that especially with what I’m about to tell you,” she settled in the chair. “It seemed that the problem was that nobody was actually consoling me. If you are not a baby, then you don’t need the attention a baby does. I was fed and cleaned so, in their terms, I was okay. Abby got so angry when she realized what was happening and ignoring what they were saying to her, she picked me up.”

Carol’s eyes were glistening. “And that was it?”

Therese nodded. “That was it. I nuzzled against her while I hugged her, shutting up and calming down right away. She was the first person that loved me,” she smiled wistfully. “We became inseparable after that. As you can expect, most children want to be adopted, I didn’t care as long as I could be with Abby.” She made a pause to drink her smoothie. “Curiously enough, a year later, we caught the attention of our parents because we weren’t eager to get closer to the people that arrived with the intention to adopt. And we were lucky that they saw our bond, they didn’t want to separate us so they adopted both of us.”

“And the names, they didn’t want to change them?”

“No. Because they said that our lives started when Abby and I met, when we were who we are, not when they adopt us. They didn’t want to erase that.” Carol’s lips parted in awe and Therese smiled shyly. “Our parents are very peculiar people.”

“But it’s a beautiful concept. It’s like seeing the good in a bad situation. Your life didn’t have a good start and neither Abby’s if she ended up in that place too, but you found each other and together, a family.” She adopted a pensive expression. “It also feels like you two also had a choice in it: you are this person but you want to be part of that family.”

Therese had never seen it like that. When she was younger and insecure, she sometimes thought that her parents didn’t truly want them only because they haven’t given them their name. It had made her feel like they didn’t want them to be part of them. As she got older she realized how ridiculous she had been, especially because their parents never held back when it came to showing how much they loved them, treating them like their own. Now, thanks to Carol’s words, the whole situation seemed even more special.

“Yeah. I think you are right.” They beamed at each other before keep eating, this time between more lighter chatter.

 

* * *

  

Abby was dealing with a customer when they came back. They didn’t move away from the door beyond stepping aside in case somebody else came in. She was trying not to look, trying to keep her attention locked to the person that was speaking out loud though they were mostly speaking with themselves, but there was something captivating about the way the women could make the rest of the world disappear when they focused their attention in the other. It was also enthralling how smitten they look, not even bothering to disguise it a little.

She might not know anything about Carol but Therese definitely wasn’t like this. Her sister was reserved whenever she got involved with someone, lasting or not. She had only had one serious relationship during her straight phase (Abby still thought that _she_ should be the one rewarded for having to stand that annoying boy during a year and a half) but she hadn’t looked like this. Not even when she fell over heels in love with a friend from college where she discovered she preferred women. Abby would have helped her to avoid wasting so much time if she had only asked, but she supposed this was one of those things Therese needed to discover on her own. Comparing both cases with what she was seeing, her sister had been detached back then.

Right now, she was smiling so uninhibitedly that her joy was completely contagious and she was looking at Carol as if she was responsible for all the good things that happened in the world. At least it was reassuring that her reactions seemed to be reciprocated by the other woman because there was a bright smile on her face and her eyes spilled an incredible affection as she looked at the young woman. Abby looked away when Carol leaned down to place a soft kiss on Therese’s cheek, causing her to close her eyes, enjoying the gesture.

When Abby dared to look at their direction again, using as an excuse that she was merely following the customer in their way out, Carol looked at her, waving with her hand with a soft smile, looking back at Therese after her action was echoed before making her way out along with the client. Abby laughed, watching her sister looking through the glass door, undeniably wanting to look at Carol until she disappeared from her sight. After a moment, Therese sighed deeply and started to make her way towards the counter, smiling goofily.

“Are you aware how deep you are in already?” she raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

Therese dropped in her chair. “Yeah.” There wasn’t any point in trying to deny it, for the way she was feeling, she was sure that her lie would be more than clear.

“How this even happened? And why you didn’t tell me about it?” She didn’t conceal her hurt, used to the fact that Therese always told her everything, even the smallest things.

“I met her a week ago and I sincerely didn’t expect to ever see her again,” she smiled amused but tenderly, not looking at her sister as if she was reliving the moment. “She looked so out of place in here.” When her eyes finally found Abby’s, she shrugged. “Even when I wanted to show off about the fact that I’d seen the most gorgeous woman of the planet more than anything, there was no point if you couldn’t actually see her.”

Abby narrowed her eyes though it made sense because even if Therese had mentioned it back then, she wouldn’t have given importance, thinking the same thing that her sister ─ that it was unlikely to see her again. “She is stunning.”

It was Therese’s turn to narrow her eyes. “You are engaged.”

“That doesn’t make me blind!” Therese snorted. “Besides, I’ll bet you anything that Gen will think the same thing when she sees her.” She chuckled when her sister rolled her eyes. “You are going to see her again, right?”

“Yeah, we exchanged numbers and we are going to be in contact.” A grin appeared on her lips.

Abby smiled but like a big sister she couldn’t help but slightly worry, especially after Therese’s first time falling for a woman. “At least there are no doubts what’s going on here, right?” For her, it was more than obvious but people could be horribly oblivious at times.

Therese dropped her head. “Abby.” She whined.

“What?” She frowned. “I don’t want you suffering like that time.”

“That was different, I was younger and it was my first time feeling that way for a woman. I didn’t know how to act because it was a part of me that I hadn’t embraced and since she was my friend first I allowed her to hurt me even if it wasn’t on purpose.” Abby didn’t look convinced and Therese huffed. “She knows, okay? I made clear that I’m attracted to her.”

“What about her?”

Therese rolled her eyes. “You are worse than mom, you know that?”

“I take it as a compliment.” She counterattacked nonchalantly. “Don’t change the subject!”

She crossed her arms as she stood up. “I wouldn’t look so happy if she didn’t feel the same, don’t you think?”

That wasn’t precisely the truth. Therese only suspected that Carol was also attracted to her and there was the chance that it was just wishful thinking from her part. However, her brief confession about wanting to see her again but not understanding her feelings behind it made clear that she was confused and that gave Therese hopes even when she wanted to remain unconcerned about it. But she couldn't share this with Abby because her sister would complain (as if she actually purposely choose to go through this) about her pattern of being attracted to straight women. Nevertheless, Therese was going to make the most of the time spent with Carol ─ if she ended up heartbroken, at least she would make it worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks, Carol never failed to appear in the store once a week and even when the days started to vary, it was always around Therese’s lunchtime so they could spend a decent amount of time together and not just have a brief encounter. That fact was making harder and harder for Therese to keep her emotions in check ─ even more so now that Carol had started to flirt back whenever she did it. She was trying not to get her hopes up because it could mean absolutely nothing. She had known by experience (because she had done it) that a woman could flirt without wanting anything to do with the other person. After all, it was flattering to be the recipient of such attention.

At least Carol never complained about the fact that Therese stared at her like an idiot, just like she was doing right now (and most of the time when they were together). The woman was behind the counter, sitting next to her, running a hand through her hair, trying not to mess it up. This time she had arrived almost after they had open the store, slightly anxious and Therese knew the reason why. There was no way she could stop her heart from all the somersaults it did at the fact that Carol came to her, looking for some sort of reassurance before doing what she had to do.

“You are going to be okay,” she reached to place a hand on Carol’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

“I haven’t had a job interview in my life, Therese.” She took the pack of cigarettes that was on the counter, fumbling to open it.

“I remember, that’s why we practiced since you got the call,” she said calmly. Even Abby helped once just to try with a different person since Carol claimed it was easy because Therese made her feel at ease.

“What if that’s not enough?” she looked at the young woman, returning the package to where it had been without taking out anything from it.

Therese thought for a moment before answering. She didn’t want to tell Carol that there was a chance she wouldn’t get the job and not precisely because she didn’t have experience. Even with it, it was hard to find a job. “Then we will try harder,” she smirked. “You can always work here for a while, you know ... to get experience.”

Carol looked dumbfounded for a moment before she laughed, which was what Therese was looking for. “That would be something.”

Therese snorted a laugh. “What? You spend so much time here that some people have already confused you for an employee.” Carol’s surprised, amused and slightly embarrassed expression of the first time had been unforgettable.

“Can you imagine though? My curriculum with only one option and it was a sex shop.” Anyone else might appear embarrassed with the prospect but there was nothing but amusement in Carol’s voice.

“Well, obviously you wouldn’t put _that_ , just that you worked on something related to administration.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” It was a good thing Therese was sitting because the way Carol smiled at her made her feel weak in the knees.

They were interrupted by a man that was a regular client that had made an order the previous week. Carol followed Therese with her eyes when she stood up to walk to the storeroom to fetch his things, holding her breath when the young woman slid her fingertips from her shoulder to her wrist. Carol was still in awe of the way her body reacted to her, at the way even the slightest touch made an overwhelming wave of chills run through her entire body. It was pleasant, but incredibly intense that most of the time Carol could do nothing but freeze as if every sense could only focus on that because Therese’s touch had the equal power to soothe and make her feel as if she had ignited a fire within her.

For someone who had never felt any sort of attraction towards a woman, it had been really easy for Carol to embrace the idea of being attracted to Therese once it appeared in her mind. It also answered the question of why she had been so desperate to see her again. It had given an answer to the yearning she had felt at the beginning that morphed into something different now that she was part of her life. She had never felt this way before and she had been in love and attracted to her now ex-husband. But not even during their best years, Carol had felt this … alive.

There was a part of her that started to wonder, especially now that she had something to compare it, if who she had been during her time with Harge had been a charade because even before things went down in their marriage, she never fully enjoyed the life she had with him, which might have been the reason why all the love she felt towards the man she married turned into resentment. Although, she was the only one to blame for not doing or saying anything about it. Now, however, she was doing what she wanted, spending her time with people she actually liked ─ it made Carol feel as if she was getting to know an aspect of herself that was more truthful.

Therese’s return pulled Carol out of her reverie though having her parading in front of her as she spoke with the client, wasn’t helping her to focus in anything beyond admiring her curves, making Carol think how good the jeans she was wearing looked. Sadly, her cell phone’s alarm beeped in that moment, startling her and restoring the anxiety Therese had helped to vanish.

Carol didn’t say a word as she stood up, waiting until they were alone once again to open her mouth. “That was my clue to go,” she said when Therese turned to look at her.

“Call me once you are done to tell me how did it go?” she gave her a supportive smile.

“Don’t you have plans with your sister today?” Carol questioned in confusion.

“Oh damn, that’s right.” She was going with Abby and Genevieve for some preparations for their wedding. In fact, the store was going to close earlier because of it, which is why they were going to resort to a phone call instead of seeing each other. “Why do I have to go? I’m not the one getting married.”

Carol laughed at her whining expression. “Because your opinion matters to them.” There was another laugh when Therese shrugged, pretending indifference as if what Carol said didn’t mean anything to her. “Call me when you have the time, okay?” She cupped the young woman’s cheek with one hand, stroking the skin softly with her thumb.

Therese’s eyelids fluttered closed, relishing in the caress. “I will.” When she opened her eyes, her gaze focused on Carol’s lips right away, who licked them instinctively. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Carol had an appointment, she would have kissed her, but their first kiss wasn’t going to be in a moment when there was a limited time, especially because she sensed that she wouldn’t be able to let Carol go when they gave that step. “Good luck, beautiful,” she finally said, her eyes finding the grey ones that were looking at her with affection.

“Thank you, darling.” She leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss on Therese’s cheekbone. The young woman sighed contentedly, making Carol smile. “Have a nice day with your sister and sister-in-law.”

Therese made an adorable gesture of wrinkling her nose in distaste. “I can’t promise that but I’m going to try not to ruin it for them.”

“You wouldn’t,” Carol said certainly. She gave another kiss, this time on Therese’s cheek when her cell phone beeped again. Knowing how distracted she could get in the presence of the other woman, she decided it was better to put two alarms. “I’m leaving, stop making it harder for me.” She reached for her bag, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

“I’m not doing anything!” She smiled with amusement.

“True, but you only need to exist to distract me,” she responded nonchalantly.

Therese followed Carol with her eyes as she walked away, not looking back to steal one last look at her like she normally did, as a proof of her spoken words. She would have actually followed her if she hadn’t felt too astonished by the confirmation she was expecting to have since she had admitted her attraction to Carol out loud. When she could react, she giggled in delight. Now that she knew for sure that Carol wasn’t indifferent to her, the last veil of control she was clinging to had vanished entirely.

 

* * *

  

It was late when Carol was finally able to prepare herself a bath to relax after the long day she had. It hadn’t been a bad one but she didn’t have the chance to be alone during most of it ─ after her job interview she had a lunch date with Jeanette, who wanted to know how everything went. The meeting extended until late in the afternoon, her friend always finding a new topic to talk about. It had been okay for Carol, it made the hours go faster instead of spending her time in her house, looking at her cell phone every few minutes, waiting for a call that she didn’t even know at what time it could happen.

But being alone in the comfort of her home, with nothing else to do, hit her with the exhaustion of the day. So, after stripping from her elegant clothes and covering her naked body with her robe, she poured herself a glass of wine as the bathtub filled with water already tempered by Carol’s preference (a little hotter than warm but not enough to burn), creating bubbles thanks to the bath salts she added. Once filled, she placed a towel on the edge, leaving her cell phone on it and her glass of wine next to it before reaching for an extra towel that she would use as a pillow. She held her hair with a hair clip to not wet it, letting her robe fall to the floor, getting into the water in the next second.

Carol closed her eyes, sighing pleasantly at the sensation of hot water surrounding her, relaxing her muscles immediately. Once she lounged back until the water covered her shoulders, without opening her eyes, she reached for her glass, taking a generous sip that made her moan with satisfaction. She didn’t know how long it passed but she was startled as if she had been awakened all of sudden, when her cell phone beeped, announcing the arrival of a text message. She opened one eye, leaving her glass back on the edge to replace it with the device. 

Therese  
  
**Today** 10:23 PM  
Still awake?

Looking at the hour, Carol snorted but instead of answering the message, she called the sender. “How old do you think I am if you think I’m already sleeping?” It was the first thing she said when the other person answered.

_“Age has nothing to do with it,”_ Therese said calmly. _“I would be sleeping at 8:00 pm if I could after spending a long part of the day restless.”_

Carol hummed, closing her eyes again. “I can’t assure you that I wasn't sleeping if I’m honest, but I guess that the fact that I didn’t spill my wine says that I didn’t.”

Therese chuckled. _“How did it go?”_ she asked softly.

“Good, I think. I’m going to see them again on Monday but it was okay, at least they didn’t look at me like I was crazy for applying for a job with no experience nor with pity.” She pulled her other arm out of the water, contemplating taking the glass of wine.

_“Well, after looking at you, they would be idiots if they don’t hire you.”_ It was a job as an assistant and even when it wasn’t one of the requirements, a good presentation was a plus and Carol was beyond breathtaking when it came to that.

Carol smiled at the compliment. “Thank you, we shall see if everyone shares your way of thinking.” She sighed. “What about you? How did it go?”

_“Unless they are blind, they should.”_ Both chuckled. _“It wasn’t as horrible as I thought ─ it was quite fun actually, it had been a while since the three of us spent time together. However, I would have changed it without thinking twice by the chance of seeing you.”_

“You can invite me next time,” Carol joked.

_“Yeah, I’m going to ask them if they don’t have a problem with it,”_ she said sincerely and before Carol could clarify that she was joking, she kept talking. _“What else did you do?”_

“I went to eat with a friend, spent most of my afternoon with her. Now I’m taking a bath.”

_“No wonder why you sound so relaxed.”_ There was a pregnant pause. _“Hold on, a bath or a_ bath _?”_

Carol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion until the meaning of Therese’s words clicked in her brain. “Just a bath, though you can never tell with these things.” Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

_“Think about me if it turns into the other,”_ she said unabashedly, nevertheless, she knew she was blushing, feeling nervous because there was still a chance, even if minimum, of rejection.

Carol bit her lower lip, feeling a pang of arousal in her belly. “I need visual stimulation, you know.”

Inwardly, Therese sighed relieved as she openly laughed. She decided to change the trail of the conversation, not wanting to push for several reasons. After a few minutes, they bid their goodbyes though they knew they could have kept talking during all night without any problem. Carol remained in the same position for a moment, as if she was soaking in the dopey sensation the call had created. She had just returned her phone to her temporal place over the towel to retake her glass of wine when it beeped again. This time, it made Carol frown since she was not expecting anyone else to contact her ─ the good thing was that it was a text message so she could ignore it if it wasn’t important.

She felt the thrilling sensation she always felt when she saw Therese’s name but there was also confusion at why she was texting her when they had been talking just a moment ago. Without wasting time, she clicked the notification that arrived to see the message. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gasped, almost losing the hold of her cell phone when she saw what it was. Therese’s bare torso was greeting her with one arm carefully placed over her breasts that brought them together, making them more enticing. Open-mouthed, she admired the picture, unable to do anything else until another message arrived ─ only aware of it because it pushed the reason of her heavy breathing upwards. 

Therese  
  
**Today** 11:00 PM  
Hope this is stimulation enough ;)

Carol laughed raggedly, ready to type an answer when she thought better.

Therese started to scold herself after she saw the confirmation that Carol had seen her messages but she didn’t receive an answer. She was a complete idiot for going too far too quickly. She knew this situation was a first for Carol and she should have let her set the pace instead of doing crazy things like this. Though this was also new for her ─ she might be direct about what she wanted whenever she got involved with someone, but not to this point, she was never too intimate or private with a person beyond what it meant to have sex and it was always a physical act instead of something meaningful.

She never shared with the other person, things that could be used as a weapon against her. Not that she actually believed that Carol was one of those but it still shocked Therese that she felt so ready to give herself, in ways that she had never felt before, to a person that in retrospect barely knew. It wasn’t only the intense attraction she felt for Carol or the desire, but the strong trust towards the other woman. In a different way, both of them were in the same place, experiencing something new and Therese thought that they could learn together ─ that was before being a complete idiot and ruin things by pushing too far. Surely Carol wouldn’t want anything to do with her after this.

Angry with herself, Therese put the tank top she used as pajama and stripped down her pants, not bothering to pick them up. She sat on the edge of the bed, hiding her face in her hands as she growled with frustration before falling back on the mattress. She patted around until she found her cell phone ─ she was going to beg, promising that she would never cross the line, willing to do whatever was necessary to not lose Carol’s presence in her life. She sighed, watching Carol’s window without any sort of change but she didn’t miss the moment when something arrived as she was typing her message.

It was a video and she bit her lip nervously as she pressed play. It took Therese a moment to figure out what she was seeing since not even in her biggest dreams she imagined this could happen but when her brain finally connected the fact that she was looking at bubbles, she lost her breath. When a smooth leg came out of the water, hooking onto the edge of the bathtub, Therese squealed, having to press pause for a moment to calm herself, though her accelerated heart never wavered. The video didn’t last long, but the fact that it was about Carol and that she could see her hand caressing her thigh before making its way down, disappearing under the water with a clear intention was enough to put Therese into a frenzied state.

Carol smirked when she saw that her message had been seen. Two could play this game of teasing the other. Her hand was still under the water in the apex of her leg ─ she had only do it for the video but once she was done, she couldn’t stop herself from opening the picture again, trapping her lower lip between her teeth before slowly releasing it as she brushed her fingers against her sex. Her eyelids threatened with shutting down but she forced herself to keep them open to keep looking at the photo … if things kept going like this, Therese was going to kill her. But Carol couldn’t think of a better way to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Therese was resting her head on her hand, flicking the pen she was holding against the counter, staring into nothingness. All in an attempt to not pull her cell phone out of her pocket to see the damn video once again, trying to keep her mind in blank. It didn’t help, _at all_ , to be in the store this day, surrounded by things that made her think about sex, which wasn’t something that normally happened to her … and more specifically, sex with Carol. At least, before, she was able to control such thoughts but after this, anywhere she looked at, she wondered how it would be to see Carol wearing a certain outfit or how would it feel to use a certain toy with her or vice versa.

“Fucking hell,” she muttered under her breath, dropping the pen to rub her face with her hands. Good thing Abby was meant to arrive in a little while because she sincerely couldn’t spend the day like this and relieving herself in the bathroom wasn’t an option.

What she wanted more than anything was to go to Carol and jump unceremoniously at her like an animal in heat, to ravish every part of her body until she was satisfied just to realize that she would never have enough of her and start all over again. It wouldn’t be a terrible way to spend the rest of her days because she was feeling unable to function except for that. Therese squeezed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the rising sensation between her legs before standing up, walking towards the movies section to rearrange them even when it wasn’t necessary. They were cataloged by type but she started to put them in alphabetical order this time.

It worked nicely like the distraction she needed at first but when she started to see the girl-on-girl covers, she cursed, a part of her wanting to quit on her task but the one that filled her mind with images of her and Carol as the main characters came out victorious so she kept going, slowly this time, taking her sweet time to fantasize about a particular image that she found appealing before moving on to the next one. For the first time since she started working here, she was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the fact that someone was coming into the store.

Carol was puzzled when she found the counter deserted but after one quick look around, she saw the person she was looking for. Though she was aware of the potential risks of doing this, she was curious, which why she walked soundlessly in her direction. Therese was with her back at her as Carol stepped into the aisle, holding on to the shelf in front of her, with a mess of movies around her on the floor that Carol wondered if it had happened an accident but the young woman wasn’t moving to pick them up, clearly focused on something else. When Carol moved close enough to look over her shoulder, she saw the movie in Therese’s other hand, with two women in the cover ─ their eyes were slightly open as they were about to kiss, one of them had her hands on the other woman’s breasts as she cupped the other’s head devotedly. It looked strangely more romantic than suggestive.

“Interesting,” Carol whispered, finally revealing her presence.

She was surprised when Therese didn’t react as she expected. She jumped slightly, but there wasn’t any kind of scare sound. However, she didn’t turn around, leaving the movie she was holding in its place. “Hello, Carol.”

It was out of character because Therese always centered her attention on her when she arrived, pausing whatever she was doing to properly greet her, unless she was with a client. “Hello, darling.”

Therese’s body stiffened at the purposefully seductive whisper. This was the last thing she needed today ─ the cause of her struggle with her when there was nobody else she could cling to as a restriction. She was sure that the moment she looked at the other woman, she was going to do something, crossing the line that wouldn’t allow going back. If it wasn’t for the fact that Carol was in the same position of knowing what Therese was going through, she would have worried for such reaction but she was also submerged in the suffocating atmosphere of a craving that only one person could quench. After what transpired yesterday, she knew that Therese wasn’t rejecting her or regretting it, she was simply trying to keep the little control it remained inside her and Carol wouldn’t let that happen.

Stepping closer to the young woman so she could feel the natural heat of her body but without making any contact, Carol reached to hold on to the shelf, one arm on each of Therese’s sides so she couldn’t escape, making her eyes close in anguish. “Carol … if you don’t - I won’t be able to-”

“I did what you asked me yesterday,” she interrupted her, whispering behind Therese’s ear, her breath caressing her skin, quickly summoning the courage that her desire for Therese made her feel. “I thought about you.”

Therese gasped, knowing right away what she was talking about. “Y-you did?”

“What did you expect after the photo you sent me?” She leaned her head against the other, daring to place one hand on Therese’s hip.

Therese’s breath hitched, her body as if it was on fire right where Carol’s hand was. She placed a hand over hers, feeling how slowly, Carol started to pull her towards her. “After your video, I could only hope …” Because she wasn’t taking anything for granted.

Carol hummed, her body vibrating when Therese’s back made contact with her chest. “Well, I did. But I wanted it to be you, Therese. I can’t control it anymore.” She nuzzled her nose against the tied dark hair, her fingers tightening her hold. Why should they keep wasting their time trying to control themselves when this was what both wanted?

Several things happened in the next second. Therese turned around without stepping away from Carol’s arms, so suddenly that she almost bumped the woman’s nose with her head. In an attempt to avoid any kind of accident that could ruin the moment, Carol moved backwards without taking her arm away from Therese, almost tripping with the clutter of movies that was on the floor. As Therese apologized, reaching to hold Carol’s forearms, the door opened to give way to Abby, who announced her presence cheerfully. Carol and Therese looked at Abby’s direction, who looked back at them thoughtfully, even tilting her head for more emphasis. Therese was the first one to let go, but only to take Carol’s wrist and walk towards the door, tugging her along. Nobody said a word while the sisters exchanged a look when they were next to each other, where Abby smiled knowingly before looking at Carol, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi, Abby,” she said innocently, then Therese resumed their walking. “Bye, Abby.” The woman’s laugh followed them until they were outside the store.

Therese couldn’t care less about leaving all her stuff behind, they would be in good hands once her sister realized and she was already carrying what had the priority at the moment: her car and apartment keys. However, she knew that she was going to be scolded like a small child about the mess she left behind and that Abby would have to put back together, but after what was happening, it was going to be totally worth it. Part of her was expecting Carol to change her mind as they made their way to her car and even when she didn’t it, once they reach it, Therese still felt compelled to make sure they really were in the same page.

Carol looked questioningly at her when she didn’t allow her to walk towards the passenger door. “Are you sure-?” two fingers against her lips stopped her from keep going.

“Very.” She deliberately caressed the young woman’s lips as she removed her fingers. Her eyes moving from her lips to her eyes. “There’s nothing I want more than to kiss you and touch you and being with you.”

Therese whimpered softly and it took a huge effort for Carol to not kiss her in that moment, but she knew that if she did it, they were going to end up giving a show right there on the street so she forced herself to walk towards the passenger door, waiting for Therese to open the door to get in, hoping that the road to the apartment wasn’t too long.

 

* * *

 

When they were finally in the apartment, Therese knew that their first time wasn’t going to be as she had envisioned it ─ she would have loved to take her time to admire, to explore, every part of Carol’s body but the moment the apartment door closed behind them, a carnal need possessed both of them. Carol didn’t give her the chance to pretend and act like a proper hostess before she was reaching for her to pull their mouths together in a hungry and desperate kiss that Therese responded in kind. As Carol’s tongue delved to search hers, Therese knew that she didn’t mind at all, there were going to be other opportunities to take their time but right now it was to satisfy as soon as possible the urgent desire that had been growing between them during the previous days.

Breaking off the kiss to catch their breaths, Carol’s gaze fell on Therese’s mouth as she licked her lips. It took the young woman a moment to comprehend why since Carol seemed more curious instead of eager to go back to kiss her. Smiling sheepishly, Therese stuck out her tongue to reveal her piercing though after feeling it, she supposed it wasn’t necessary anymore. Carol smirked at the small piece of rainbow jewelry. It wasn’t the typical flagged style but instead a mini-universe of mixed colors.

“Interesting,” she said before leaning down, the tip of her tongue circling around Therese’s piercing.

However, the young woman interrupted the caress to take her open sided tank top off, revealing her black sports bra. Carol only had one second to admire the view before Therese was back in her arms, wrapping her own around her neck rejoining their lips, this time doing it slowly, tasting the other woman’s mouth but with the same passion as before. When Carol placed her hands on the small of Therese’s back, the contact with the skin was electrifying, making her greedy for more.

“Bed,” she grumbled against her lips.

Therese hummed in affirmation but she didn’t pull away, not wanting to lose a second of touching Carol. They walked between kisses, fumbling to strip the other woman, leaving a path of clothes in their way ─ once they reached the bedroom, they already were in their underwear. Carol wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings so she yelped in surprise when her legs hit the edge of the bed before falling on it. Therese remained standing and both women took that moment to roam their eyes over the other’s body.

Carol prompted herself up on her elbows, biting her lower lip seductively at Therese’s matching cheeky panties but the young woman missed it, too distracted by the sexy red lace lingerie set she was wearing. “You planned this,” she whispered in wonder, raising her eyes to lock them with Carol’s.

It was true. Since the moment she woke up, Carol only had one thing in mind, purposely picking her clothes for it. Not convinced with what she had, she went shopping for the underwear she was wearing. It was undeniably surprising because even when she liked to dress good, she never dressed with the intention to seduce, never feeling the desire to do it. But this time she had wanted to drive Therese crazy right from the very first moment she laid her eyes on her, hoping to show her in that way the capacity she had of making her feel sexy and desirable with only one look.

Releasing her lip to smirk, Carol raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Therese straddled Carol’s thighs, taking her head in her hands as she leaned down to kiss her reverently. “I’m just amazed that you think I’m worthy of this seduction.”

Carol couldn’t answer because Therese’s lips were back on hers, kissing her in a way that demonstrated that she wasn’t the only one wanting to seduce the other one. The way Therese’s tongue moved against hers was stirring goosebumps all over Carol’s body, prompting her to thrust her hips against Therese as she felt the dampness between her legs getting more unbearable. Therese moaned, lowering her body down in response to Carol’s motion though they didn’t achieve the fleeting relief they were looking for.

Placing her hands on Carol’s shoulders, Therese pulled back to look at her as she caressed her way to her back to unhook her bra, smiling when she saw the soft redness covering Carol’s cheeks. “So, you can blush.”

“What?” she asked confused, trying to fight against her usual doubts now that Therese was about to get rid of the last garments covering her. It was probably foolish, feeling so confident in one second and letting her past attack her in the next one, but she wasn’t used to be seen in the way Therese often looked at her, as if she was the most stunning person she had ever seen, when she was naked.

“When we met, you looked pretty embarrassed but you never blushed and I wondered if it was something that didn’t happen to you.” She kissed Carol’s cheekbones.

“I can blush, all right. But it doesn’t happen due to embarrassment.” It was a fortunate thing that she was able to keep her libido under control, if not she would live like a tomato.

Therese giggled. “I know that now.” Carol only became aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing her bra anymore when Therese placed her hands on her breasts, hardening her nipples at the contact. “I like this better though.” She rested her forehead against the other. “I like to see the proof of your desire for me. Or to feel it ...” Her lips brushed with Carol’s, moving her fingers over the buds as she spoke.

Carol’s head fell back and she almost lost her balance. “Therese …”

“Yes, gorgeous?” Taking advantage of what happened, she lowered her head to kiss Carol’s neck.

“I- I don’t think I can stand the foreplay right-” A moan interrupted her when Therese slid her way down, kissing her body as she went.

“I know, I know.” However, she couldn’t help to lick Carol’s nipple when her head was at that height, remaining there until both of them were soaked with her saliva.

Carol dropped on the bed with her eyes closed, her fingers clenching the blanket under her. The cold sensation of Therese’s piercing against her wetted skin was melting her reasoning. “Fuck.” Her body was already trembling as if she was close to the edge but she had a moment to calm as Therese keep going down, kissing her stomach.

Suddenly, Therese stood up, causing Carol to open her eyes in order to see the young woman removing her sports bra, causing the grey eyes to widen and not only because the perfectly shaped breasts were exposed to her sight. But not giving her a chance to react, Therese took Carol’s legs, tugging her towards the edge of the bed to then kneel on the floor, smiling when she saw the wet spot in the woman’s panties. She moved forward, tempted by it, smelling her arousal before pressing her lips against it, making Carol jerk in surprise at the unexpected gesture.

Prompting back up on her elbows, Carol parted her lips to speak but the words didn’t come to her. How could she explained that she didn’t have any experience in this? Not only this was her first time with a woman, which she knew the other woman already knew, but sensing Therese’s plans she was starting to realize that her sex life had been pretty dull. “Therese,” she finally said with hesitation.

“Mmm?” she lifted her eyes to her as her hands slid up over her thighs.

“I- I haven’t-” she pursed her lips, clearing her throat but Therese, seeing her predicament, helped her deal with it.

“I know this is your first time with a woman, Carol,” she said with certainty because what else could concern her in that moment?

But Carol shook her head. “It’s not that … what you plan to do?” She nibbled her lower lip, looking away.

Therese furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand what Carol was saying, when she did, her eyes widened in shock. “You have never had oral sex?” Carol shook her head once again, feeling sheepish but she managed to make eye contact with Therese. It was hard to believe for Therese that there was a person who had been with a perfect woman like Carol and he hadn’t taken advantage of that to the fullest, and her open mouth was a clear indication of her opinion.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Carol said in an attempt to defend herself because the truth was that she had never been interested enough to ask for it, not quite sure if she wasn’t interested in the act itself or simply not interested to have it with the person she had been with.

Therese blinked, tempted to mention what an asshole Carol’s ex-husband was but she wasn’t going to bring him up right in this moment. “Would you let me?” she pressed a kiss on Carol’s knee and when she saw her by the corner of her eye nibbling at her lower lip, she kept talking. “I won’t ever do anything you are not sure of, but I really want to taste you, Carol.” She paused moving forward to kiss her inner thigh. “I want to make you come in every possible way.”

With Therese’s ravenous expression, Carol was convinced she would agree to any of her requests ─ she had never been the reason of such unapologetically desire and it made her feel stripped down of any ability to ponder about it first. Though it wasn’t only that, there was a sincere interest about wanting to do it for herself because the kind of craving she felt for the other woman was so strong that easily morphed into need; a need to have her and to be hers, to feel her hands, lips and tongue in every part of her body … Carol shivered with only imagining it, for which she nodded as a reply.

Not wasting time, almost like she was afraid that the woman would change her mind, Therese hooked her fingers under the elastic of Carol’s panties, pulling them down slowly, her pupils widening when the woman was fully revealed to her. Carol raised her hips, squealing softly at the first contact of Therese’s tongue against her sex ─ she was hyper-aware that it was only the tip moving up and down, slowly, testing that her attention was well received. Carol would have laughed if she could do anything more beyond moaning. It was an intoxicating sensation the pleasant chills traveling all over her body at every flick of Therese’s tongue.

It took an effort but Carol, fascinated by the image of the young woman ─ who had hooked her arms in the juncture of her legs and had her eyes closed ─ shifting her head eagerly as she tasted her, helped her to keep herself up on her arms and with her eyes open, though every time Therese’s tongue stroke her clit, she couldn’t help to let her head drop back, missing the view for a few seconds. But when she was raising it after the last time it happened, she found Therese with her eyes open, which made Carol shudder and her heartbeat speed up even more so at the mischievousness she could see in them.

Therese stopped for the briefest moment, enough to produce a smile that echoed her eyes’ sentiment and to make Carol whimper for the privation of contact but just as she was parting her lips to say something (most likely a complaint), Therese flattened her tongue fully against her pussy, pressing with intent so her piercing gave an extra stimulation, turning whatever words were going to come out from Carol’s mouth into a scream. Unable to keep herself elevated by the delicious cold sensation of the jewelry against her burning folds, Carol dropped on the bed, bending her legs and placing her feet over the mattress, exposing herself wider, as her body instinctively moved towards Therese’s mouth.

“Therese … god … don’t stop,” she wasn’t really aware of what she was saying, only knowing that she didn’t want this to end.

Therese hummed her agreement, never using anything but her mouth to take the other woman to the edge. Once Carol’s pussy was dripping, not only with her fluids but also with her saliva, Therese licked her way to her entrance, lapping before pushing her way inside, thrusting slowly but deeply in-and-out. She was at the verge of coming, surprisingly overstimulated by Carol’s moans and the feel of her body shivering under her but when her lover’s cries got louder and more frequent, and her body started to shake erratically, Therese could only think in making Carol come. Her tongue slipped out of its tight and warm confinement, snaking its way through soft and swollen folds until reaching the sensitive nub, where she wrapped her lips around, sucking greedily.

That was Carol’s damnation. It didn’t take long afterward for her body to tense, eyes widening fully before shutting down, her back arching off the bed and if it wasn’t for the fact that Therese was still holding her, her entire body would have reacted alike. Therese only stopped sucking when Carol came down from her highest peak but she kept licking for a little longer, until the only evidence that remained from Carol’s orgasm were soft spasms and heavy panting. When Carol was able to lazily open her eyes, Therese was hovering over her, one arm on each of her sides. She was beaming at her, looking so pleased and in awe of herself after what she had the opportunity to do.

Carol, who might be biased after the earth-shattering experience she just had, was sure that she had never seen a more beautiful sight that the woman in front of her. She took that pretty face between her hands, wrapping her legs around Therese’s waist, bringing her down to kiss her lingeringly, not caring that she was still out of breath. “You are so screwed,” she whispered, without parting her lips away from hers. Because after this, she wanted more and she couldn’t see herself getting enough from it anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Therese was lying face down, using her arms as a pillow, when she became aware of her surroundings. However, she kept her eyes closed, not to pretend she was still sleeping (the goofy smile on her lips would give her away immediately), but because the hand that was caressing her back, tracing lines, was the only thing she needed to focus in the moment and she didn't need to see to enjoy it, though it was tempting to do it in order to see the owner of such hand.

This day was turning to be perfect and it was barely early in the afternoon.

After having her turn with Carol, she had wanted her own, even when her uncertainty was more than clear in her features. Therese didn’t want her to feel like she owed her something until the woman clarified that it was something she wanted to do, and when she gingerly made Therese promised that she would guide her, telling her what she liked or not, it became clear that Carol’s nervousness was about the possibility of failing into making Therese feel as good as she had done it in her case. Therese’s smile grew wider, remembering how wrong Carol had been.

She hadn’t needed to open her mouth at all, for nothing more than to let the other woman know how much she was enjoying her attention ─ at least Carol knew, as she explored Therese’s body with her hands, lips and tongue that this was about instinct over thinking. It had been enthralling, for both of them for different reasons, to discover the power she had over Therese, so intense that was able to leave her completely depleted of energy, that after her orgasm, she had fallen asleep … too happy and sated that apparently her body didn’t want to know anything else.

Finally opening her eyes, Therese was blessed with the image of Carol, who was lying on her side, leaning on one arm, looking at her with a tender smile. The hand that was caressing her back, never stopping her motions. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Therese didn’t attempt to move. “Did I sleep for a long time?”

“Not sure, I fell asleep too.” She chuckled, moving closer to lean down and press a soft kiss on Therese’s lips. “I woke up approximately ten minutes ago.”

“And you have been watching me during all that time?” she raised an eyebrow, smiling.

Carol mirrored the action. “Can’t blame me when there’s a gorgeous woman, naked, on the bed.”

Therese laughed. “Yeah, I would have done the same if I was in your place.” Her gaze dropped to Carol’s chest but she frowned slightly when she saw the sheet covering her.

“It was the only way I could admire this,” she pressed more firmly against Therese’s back with her fingers that at the moment were in the middle. “I was convinced that once you woke up, I was going to get distracted.”

Therese knew what Carol was referring to without needing to look, but nevertheless, she turned her head towards her back a little bit. “You would believe that after going to the tattoo studio several times, I would show it off as often as possible.” However, as extraordinary as it was, few people had seen it.

“It’s gorgeous.” She had had to kneel on the bed to drink in the full image of the angel wings tattooed lengthwise Therese’s back. She had gotten a glimpse while they were having sex but in that moment she wasn’t going to stop just to confirm her suspicions. “Does it has some meaning or it’s one of those of just because you fucking wanted it?” she smiled amusedly.

“The latter,” she whispered, turning her head to hide it in her arms so Carol couldn’t see her blush. That was one of the reasons why she became self-conscious about it, especially after a dalliance where the person had insinuated that she was so full of herself because in their (foolish) opinion, getting that kind of tattoo was like consider themselves an angel. Why was so hard to believe for some people that someone could get a tattoo without any hidden meaning?

Carol observed Therese’s reaction with curiosity but she didn’t mention anything about it, deciding to kiss the closer shoulder blade from where it came one of the wings. “Well, like I said, it’s gorgeous. It suits you.”

Therese’s head moved again to be able to look at Carol but she didn’t lift it from her arms. “What do you mean?”

“After a few days we started to spend time together, I started to think that you were some sort of mythical creature because your beauty and your way to be are out of this world.” Carol’s hand moved from Therese’s back to caress her cheek reverentially. “Fleetingly I wondered if you were actually a human because no other human had made me feel what you can make me feel.” She knew it was a ludicrous notion and if it was another person, she would have never admitted it out loud but with Therese, she felt she could talk about anything.

This time, Therese didn’t hide her blush. “I- I’m just me,” she whispered, overwhelmed by the words she listened.

“True, and you are extraordinary, Therese,” Carol said with passionate sincerity, her eyes sparkling with the sentiment of it.

The green eyes glinted with unshed tears and in the next second, the young woman was moving, pushing Carol to make her lean on her back to straddle her. Their eyes locked, both aware of the intensity of the moment before Therese leaned down to join their lips in a lingering and searing kiss. However, they didn’t go beyond that, wanting to be intimate in a different way. Therese remained over Carol, but she rested her crossed arms on the woman’s belly, right below her breasts, using them as support to keep herself a little elevated. Carol kept caressing her skin but with the new position, she was able to use both hands for the task.

“And how these happened?” Carol asked when her fingers reached Therese’s breasts, caressing the nipples that also had their own jewelry. During her time pleasuring the young woman, she had spent a long amount of time there, curious about how much difference they could make to help to stimulate Therese. “Same as the tattoo?”

“No,” Therese chuckled. “These were more like a dare.”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? How did that happen?”

“Abby-” before she could go with her explanation, Carol interrupted her.

“You got nipple piercings because of your sister?!” Her expression was so hilarious that Therese couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, you know how a lot of people get tattoos because they are wasted?” Carol nodded. “Well, when I turned 21, Abby decided it was fair for me to get drunk for the first time, which wasn’t too difficult to achieve since I didn’t have the slightest alcohol tolerance back then. Afterwards, she started to annoy me telling me that I was so vanilla and that I would never do something crazy beyond getting drunk. She wounded my inebriated ass and well … these happened.” She lowered her gaze to her chest, wrinkling her nose.

“So, you never actually wanted them?” Therese shook her head. “And why you didn’t take them off after proving her wrong?”

“Carol, they hurt badly enough that after the first one I sobered up … I couldn’t let them go just like that after the pain I went through.” She was so earnest that it was Carol’s turn to laugh. “You don't like them?” Unless Carol said she didn't, that would be a good reason to get rid of them.

She pondered for a while. “They are … sexy, but it's the fact that _you_ have them because in a general opinion, I couldn't care less about them.”

“What about the one in my tongue?” she smiled knowingly.

“Oh, that one makes wonders, I love it,” she husked seductively.

Chuckling, Therese leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back when Carol’s tongue swirled around hers, starting to arouse her. “We should eat something,” she said, regretting putting a stop to it when Carol pouted adorably. “If we are going to have more sex, which are exactly my plans … we have to maintain the energy for it.”

Raising an eyebrow, Carol tried not to smile. “So those are your plans? I have no input in this?”

“Of course you do, and I already know you agree with me,” she maneuvered her body to slip one of her legs between Carol’s, careful to not make contact with her sex.

Both women lifted their eyebrows as if daring the other, but Carol knew she was going to cave first since her body had stiffened in anticipation. Though both of them moaned in relief when Carol slid the rest of the way, rubbing her pussy against Therese’s thigh. “Fine, you are right.” She held onto the young woman’s hips when she rested her weight on Carol’s thigh so she could rub herself too. “But … can we leave the food for later?”

“God, yes.” Therese placed a hand at the back of Carol’s neck, coaxing her to raise it as she leaned down to kiss her, their bodies slowly moving in perfect synchrony.

 

* * *

  

Much later, Therese was finally getting out of the bed, stretching once stood up, not minding to be naked, the opposite to Carol, who was sitting on the edge, covering her body with the sheet as she looked around. “What are you looking for?” Therese asked once she noticed the woman wasn’t following her steps.

“My clothes. My dress more specifically.” She could be without her underwear if they were going to stay in the apartment and would be back to bed after eating something.

A tiny frown appeared on her brow. “What for?”

Carol looked at Therese bewildered. “What are clothes for, darling?”

“Yeah but I mean, we are not leaving, you don’t need them,” she shrugged.

Carol snorted. “You expect me to stay naked all the time?”

Therese tried to appear nonchalant but when Carol looked away self-consciously, she returned to bed, kneeling behind the other woman. “You are the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen, Carol.” She pressed a kiss on the back of her shoulder, her fingertips caressing her neck. “I could watch you for hours and sex has nothing to do with it because you are simply breathtakingly beautiful … every part of you. If you think I’m otherworldly, for me you are handmade because you are perfect.”

Carol huffed incredulously but she didn’t put a fight or attempt to keep her hold on the sheet when Therese began to pull it down. “I don’t know if your ex-husband is the one to blame for this, I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want to but you don’t have to feel self-conscious, no when it comes to me, Carol. I’ve never been so generally attracted to someone, like the way that I am with you.” She lifted her head to look at the woman when she felt her turning her head in her direction, her lips parted as if she was getting ready to say something but there was nothing but silence for a while, however, Therese didn’t push.

“I- He … Harge, my ex-husband, always told me how beautiful I am and he loved to show me off because of it, it was something I heard often in our group of acquaintances but I never actually felt it. That kind of people only care about appearances and I played the part. But it was just that, a part … it’s easy to pretend to be beautiful with makeup and fancy clothes. When it came to sex …” Carol squirmed on the mattress a little uncomfortable for talking about this. “It always was with the lights off, I preferred it in that way and for both of us was an act with a purpose where the pleasure and fun was the last thing on the list.”

Carol sighed deeply, closing her eyes momentarily. “And then you appeared. A person who is confident and unapologetically about what she wants,” she smiled. “It’s … awestrucking after the kind of person I’m used to interact with because you are really authentic. What amazes me the most is what you do to me ─ you make me believe in your words because your actions prove it, the way you see and treat me … I’m not a trophy for you to show off. For you I’m a person worthy of your admiration and attention,” suddenly her smile disappeared. “Though after living years where that was my normality, I can’t deny that my past sometimes makes an act of presence and these things happen.”

Therese smiled with affection at Carol’s timid expression. “Hey, that’s okay, just let me know when it does it so I can kick its ass by telling you the truth because of course you are worthy, beautiful, and I would love to show you how much, as long as you let me.”

Carol rolled her eyes playfully. “As if there was any possibility of rejecting you when I’m in the same place about you.” Her adoring look emphasized her words.

Not changing her position, Therese reached to kiss Carol, who turned her body a little more to deepened it. Therese wrapped her fingers around Carol’s neck, who only became aware that she had allowed the sheet to drop from her body when Therese’s arm brushed her skin. “Food, Carol,” she reproached against the woman’s lips as if she was the only one to blame for this.

Laughing, Carol pressed one last kiss on Therese’s lips before pulling away. “Right.”

Back on her feet, Therese fetched her underwear from the floor to put it on. She wasn’t going to push about wandering around the apartment naked after their conversation, wanting Carol to feel comfortable. If at one point it happened, she wanted it to be because the other woman felt the desire to do it and not only to please her. Once dressed, she went to the bathroom for her robe, throwing it delicately over the bed as Carol stood up, eying the sheet as she nibbled her lower lip. Her gaze darted to the garment before looking up at Therese, who smiled reassuringly.

“Baby steps,” she said, taking Carol’s doubts in consideration.

Carol felt a warm feeling that had nothing to do with lust washing all over her body. She didn’t look away from the young woman as she reached for the robe to put it on but when she crossed one end over the other to tie it, she purposefully created a plunging neckline, leaving the top of her breasts in sight in an enticing way. Therese held her breath for a second, admiring the cleavage before letting it out in a blow, her eyes finding Carol’s, who was smiling mischievously. She might not be completely at the other side but she definitely was on her way, because there wasn’t better incentive than Therese, who was not only willing to give the steps with her but also to wait for her until she was ready to give others. And having someone’s support was another kind of attractiveness that Carol had never experienced before ─ one that was making her feel safe and truly accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/profile) for telling me about the super awesome "Text Messages Skin"!

Carol choked on her breath, stopping dead in her tracks ─ causing Therese to stop too since they were holding hands ─ when they came out of the bedroom, finally taking a look at her surroundings. “You live in a penthouse?! Just how much a person can earn in a sex shop?” Maybe she should take Therese’s offer about working there even when she didn’t particularly need the money.

“It was a gift from Abby,” she shrugged. “I sincerely think it was a way to assuage her guilt because we used to live together but then she wanted to live with Gen, her fiancée, who back then was only her girlfriend and you know, to not feel like she was abandoning me to my luck.” Not that Therese complained about it, she had fallen in love with the place since the moment she saw it. “But if we consider the fact that she’s the owner of the sex shop and she has more than this branch store …” she trailed off, believing that explained it all.

“Jesus Christ,” she said in awe. “I’m going to start contemplating about opening my own.”

Therese laughed. “It’s not as easy as it seems to be now though. Abby opened her first shop fifteen years ago but it didn’t take off. For years she didn’t have the success she was looking for.” She sat on the dark gray corner sofa bed, looking at Carol, who was walking towards the floor-to-ceiling windows to look at the view. “Our parents tried countless of times to make her change her mind about wanting to have a sex shop for incomes but she’s stubborn. Luckily for her, also tenacious.”

Carol listened attentively, always eager to know more about anything related to the young woman. As Therese talked, she placed one hand against the window, looking through it, her gaze going from one building to the other, never fully aware of how astonishing the city could be. “You haven’t been working in the store since the beginning, right?”

“No. I had to finish my career and for a while I was focused on that but it’s a little unreliable since I wanted to work on my own,” she scrunched up her nose.

“What did you study?” she turned her head, watching Therese flopping down on to the bed part of the sofa.

“Photography.” That explained why the place was mostly decorated with black and white photos.

“You took them?” Carol swirled her hand, referring to the pictures on the walls, her gaze now focusing on them.

“Most of them, yeah,” a smile tugged the corner of her lips as she looked around too.

“You are very talented.” She didn’t know much about art but she could appreciate a good shoot.

“Thank you.” They looked at each other, smiling.

When silence settled between them, Carol looked back through the window, frowning after a moment. “Wait a second, you wanted me to paraded around the apartment naked when anyone from any other building could be a pervert with binoculars and see in this direction.” There wasn’t anger in her tone, only surprise.

Therese blinked in disbelief before reacting. “No! I would have shut down the curtains.” She stood up, making her way towards Carol, who hadn’t turn around to see her. “Do you think I would just let anyone see you?” she whispered, placing her hands on the woman’s hips, pulling her body against hers. “As long as you are with me, nobody else has the chance to look at you like this,” she said without thinking, her raw desire taking the best of her.

Carol closed her eyes, shivering at the words. She knew that it made sense to be so affected by Therese’s words and actions since this thing between them had just taken a new twist but deep down she knew it would never get old. Turning around in her arms, Carol rested her forehead against Therese’s, whose eyes were a mix of concern, wondering if she had offended the other woman in some way, and affection that she had never been able to conceal whenever she looked at her. Smiling, wanting to reassure her, Carol pulled her head back as she caressed Therese’s cheek.

“You better do it, then,” she said nonchalantly, dropping her hand to the knot of the robe, the other one quickly joining.

For Therese, who was intoxicated by Carol’s proximity, was difficult to understand what was said. “What?”

As an answer, Carol’s hands began to move, making Therese lower her gaze between their bodies, her eyes widening in realization once she saw her untying the knot. Therese looked back at Carol’s face with amazement, who smirked slowly as the fabric of the garment slipped over her shoulders. It was unbelievable that just a few minutes ago she had been doubting about this and now she was doing it, actually ready for it. But every step she had given in her relationship with Therese was because she wanted to do it … not even once she had questioned if perhaps it was too soon because it simply felt right. Without letting the other woman go, Therese walked in the direction of the control panel to lower the curtains but just as she was guiding Carol towards the couch, she halted her progress, stepping away from her after brushing their lips together.

“If I remember correctly, you had different plans.” She tried not to laugh at Therese’s perplexed expression when the robe dropped to the floor, her body feeling a pleasant warm sensation at the way Therese’s eyes darkened in appreciation. “About feeding us with actual food. So we better do that.” She kept their gazes locked for a moment before looking away, making her way towards the kitchen.

Mesmerized, Therese could do nothing but follow her with her eyes, the ones that were moving up and down so quickly that would make anyone [paying attention to it] dizzy because there was simply too much to admire and worship. “I’m completely doomed,” she admitted to herself, finally able to move to follow Carol. And she couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

 

* * *

 

Therese was looking towards the store as if the gates of hell awaited for her, not wanting to go inside knowing that Abby’s interrogation was expecting her. Not that she could blame her, she would be doing the same if her sister disappeared during all the weekend, not having any sort of communication with her. She might have left her cell phone behind but there was a phone in her apartment and she had been surprised when it didn’t ring at all these past days. For Carol and her, everything outside Therese’s department had vanished the moment they had closed the door behind them ─ Carol hadn’t even cared about having left her car behind, not even wondering once if the neighborhood was safe and if she would find it when they were back. Therese would have been able to reassure her if she had asked ─ not for nothing Abby spent a good amount of money in security ─ but the reality was that during the last days, nothing was more important for them than the other woman.

There hadn’t been a conversation about having other things to do, only talking about things that would help to get to know each other better before they ended up losing in the other’s body once again because it was proving to be simply impossible to quench their desire. Therese had been in heaven and what made everything greater was to know that Carol had felt the same way. Both of them had been smiling all the time, as if they had just learned how to smile and didn’t know how to stop. How was she supposed to face now the ugly return to reality after having the two most perfect days of her life?

At least she had spent a little time with Carol today since they made their way together to the store so she could retrieve her car and go back to her life. The moment had filled her with what she hoped was enough strength to deal with the fact that her sister was going to be a pain in the ass until she got the answers she wanted. Sighing tiredly, Therese finally stopped being a coward and made her way to the store though she couldn’t help but inwardly whine when she realized the place was empty, her sister waiting for her, leaning her arms against the counter with an irritating smug smile on her lips.

“Well, I suppose it’s good that I don’t have to call the police and report your disappearance,” Therese rolled her eyes, walking in her direction, only interested to get her cell phone, not realizing that the chairs were strangely positioned to make the people who sit on them face each other. Abby was following every movement, frowning when her sister didn’t say a word. “Come on, you can’t not tell me!”

“When have I ever gave you details?” she momentarily looked at her sister before resuming her search. “Where’s my cell phone?”

Abby reached behind her into her back pocket, taking out her sister’s phone but when Therese stretched her arm to take it, Abby raised her arm over her head to avoid it. “You want it? Give me something in exchange.”

Therese frowned with annoyance. “Really? What are we, five years old?”

“You weren’t even born when I was five.”

“You get my point, idiot!”

A thin and tall blonde woman stepped from the storeroom, finding Abby doing a harmless headlock to Therese, who was punching her sister’s side in an attempt to escape. She looked at them for a moment, impassive, used to see this kind of behavior. “Can you two stop for fuck’s sake?” she didn’t raise her voice.

Abby was the one who reacted immediately, letting Therese go but it was her who spoke first. “Your stupid fiancée started it! I’m just trying to get my cell phone back,” her frown had deepened.

Genevieve looked at the culprit arching an eyebrow but Abby only shrugged. “Give her back her phone, babe.”

It was the turn of the aforementioned woman to frown. “But she’s not telling me anything, I was worried about her!”

Snorting, she got closer to her, patting her cheek condescendingly. “Please, you only want to gossip. Give her back her phone now,” she narrowed her eyes, clearly trying to share a hidden message between them.

Abby did it, muttering under her breath. Therese quickly took it without saying a word but she looked at Genevieve with gratitude, making her friend nod in acknowledgment. Therese walked next to her, needing to take a breather when she felt a hand on her, stopping her. “Sit. I want to know about this woman.”

Therese grunted as Abby beamed at her fiancée, holding her face in her hands, looking at her with adoration. “You certainly are the perfect woman for me.” She kissed her as Genevieve smiled.

“How did you even know about her?” Therese asked jaded.

“Did you really expect Abby not to say anything when you left on a Saturday without a word with whom apparently is a wonderful specimen of a woman, appearing only now?” she raised an eyebrow with incredulity.

“That’s the only reason why you are here, aren’t you?” She was finally getting it. It wasn’t that Genevieve never came but as a fashion designer it was hard for her to find free time as she would have liked.

“Well, you should appreciate that I’m not making the rightful scene I should be doing,” she placed a hand on her chest in a dramatic way. “Me, your best friend, not knowing about this directly from you.”

Therese dropped into one of the chairs resignedly. She wouldn’t stand a chance when it was two against one, it was better to deal with this once and for all. However, she decided to send Carol a message. She might not be physically there but it would be better than nothing. At least if she was free to talk to her at the moment.  

Carol  
  
**Today** 9:06 AM  
I should have allowed you to kidnap me like you suggested.

After muting her phone and sighing, Therese looked back at the women that were looking at her expectantly. Genevieve had taken the other chair while Abby leaned against the counter. “Without details, what you want to know?”

“Did you have a good time? And I’m not talking about sex, in general. Because according to Abby, you are completely smitten with her,” she was looking at her friend thoughtfully.

Therese narrowed her eyes at her sister. “You know, Abby, this whole thing about not having secrets with your partner, doesn’t apply when it comes to talk about my life.”

“I considered it was a fair subject to discuss since it’s a thing someone normally talks with their best friend,” Abby sassed in her defense.

Therese was tempted to stuck her tongue out like a small child. “I had a great time, yeah,” she looked down at her cell phone, trying not to smile as the image of Carol snuggling against her as they cozied on the couch to watch a movie filled her mind, feeling even more joyful when she saw a new message. 

Carol  
  
**Today** 9:06 AM  
I should have allow you to kidnap me like you suggest.  
  
Is she being too terrible?  
  
Try “are they” better. And the answer is yes.

She wasn’t even hiding what she was doing, if any of them dared to complain about it, she would use the excuse of needing some sort of support and that it was only fair after they were trying to gang up against her. 

Carol  
  
**Today** 9:06 AM  
I should have allow you to kidnap me like you suggest.  
  
Is she being too terrible?  
  
Try “are they” better. And the answer is yes.  
  
They?  
  
Abby and Gen.

“When am I going to meet her?” Therese snapped her head up at that.

“I- what?” she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Abby knows her,” Genevieve shrugged as if that was explanation enough.

Therese was tempted to said that Abby had been lucky only because she had been in the store when Carol came back, if they had had another way to see each other, it wouldn’t have happened. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to introduce Carol to the important people in her life, but the truth was that she didn’t have an idea where they stood and she didn’t want to scare her off by giving that kind of step. They hadn’t talked about it and Therese sincerely didn’t have a clue if there was a chance of this happening again ─ as far as she knew, this could be a one-night stand (two to be more accurate). After all, it wouldn’t be the first time she remained friends with the person afterwards. 

Carol  
  
**Today** 9:06 AM  
I should have allow you to kidnap me like you suggest.  
  
Is she being too terrible?  
  
Try “are they” better. And the answer is yes.  
  
They?  
  
Abby and Gen.  
  
Oh, my poor angel! I’ll make it up to you for leaving you alone the next time we see each other ;)

“To be fair, babe. Therese didn’t introduce me to her … she didn’t even know her name when I met Carol,” Therese heard faintly, not sure what affected her the most: the way Carol referred to her or having an answer to the uncertainty between them. Either way, she couldn’t help the goofy smile that curved her lips, making her beam as she read the message, her heart pounding thunderously with joy. 

Carol  
  
I should have allow you to kidnap me like you suggest.  
  
Is she being too terrible?  
  
Try “are they” better. And the answer is yes.  
  
They?  
  
Abby and Gen.  
  
Oh, my poor angel! I’ll make it up to you for leaving you alone the next time we see each other ;)  
  
I can hardly wait.

Gazing up from her cell phone, she saw her sister and best friend engaged in conversation. If not for the fact that she didn’t want them to make this sort of scene if Carol was ever present with the two of them, she would have taken advantage of their distraction to run away but it was better to deal with this subject once and for all. Therese cleared her throat, interrupting them and making them look at her direction.

“I really don’t know, Gen. You are busy, she might start working soon-” she trailed off. “So I suppose it has to be a lucky shot at some point.” For the way her friend tilted her head in contemplation, Therese knew she would manage to come back as unexpectedly as today. “But I warn you right now, to both of you,” she raised a hand, her index finger pointing with determination. “You won’t make Carol going through this, you won’t question her about us. We … we are barely figuring out on our own, okay? The last thing I need is you guys sticking your noses in our affairs.”

Therese narrowed her eyes, not quite sure if she should trust in the nods she received but since there was nothing else she could do, she accepted it, sighing heavily. After one last look at the pair, she stood up, throwing her attention back to her cell phone as she walked away. “Are you worried?” Genevieve asked once Therese was far enough to not hear them, not tearing her gaze away from her friend.

“Yes and no,” Abby ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not worried about Carol if that’s what you are wondering. I’m worried about her,” she made a gesture with her head towards Therese. “I’m concern about the fact that she’s trying to hide just how important this is for her. She wants to follow Carol’s steps even if it’s not the same she wants.”

Genevieve looked at her fiancée. “You mean to tell me that you baby sister wants a serious relationship but that she would accept to have something meaningless if that’s what Carol wants?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” she sighed. “You didn’t see her in Carol’s presence. It was like watching a devoted religious in the presence of their God.”

“Well, the lovey-dovey way she was looking at her cell phone was a huge giveaway,” Abby chuckled. “I had never seen her like that. It’s kinda cute.”

“I know. As long as she doesn’t screw it up,” she pursed her lips pensively.

“You are not going to follow her request,” she confirmed after reading the woman’s face.

“What kind of sister would I be if I did?” she raised an ironic eyebrow, making Genevieve laugh. “Besides, Therese said that she didn’t want us asking her questions, I won’t ask questions, babe,” she leaned down, placing her hands on the armrests of the chair to kiss her. “You can learn a lot by only watching people,” she winked before kissing her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol was beginning to hate having a job because it had taken away her opportunity to spend time with Therese whenever she wanted to. After the meeting on Monday with the company, she was surprisingly hired and as she shook hands with her now employers, she couldn’t help to think how desperate they might be if they thought she was the best option to hire. Needing to get used to having a job and the rhythm it was required to be good at it (though they were patient and it wasn’t like Carol was completely ignorant and couldn’t answer phones or make appointments or other necessary chores), several days passed where the only contact she had with Therese were text messages and a few phone calls.

After the weekend they had spent together, it felt insufficient. She felt so needy, and couldn’t figure out if it was a good or bad thing since it wasn’t something she had experienced before. Whenever she wasn’t distracted by her job, Therese was her only thought, making her feel like a lovesick because it always left her smiling thanks to the memories they had created or longing for the woman’s presence. She blamed such desperation for what she was going to do. Today, after work, she had gone home only to change clothes (if it could be explained in that way) before rushing her way to the shop.

While she was heading there, Carol couldn’t help but think how out of character this was for her. She had never allowed that a sentiment overpower her because she had never lived anything that placed her in this kind of position; but with Therese, she was willing to dive into that pool as the fact of having the current goal as her only priority proved, not caring about the possible consequences of her acts at all. Carol bit her lip to stop the smile that was curving her lips at the thrilling sensation all this made her feel ─ as if she was awakening of a long dream and had developed the ability to see life in a new way.

Nevertheless, she was still her and couldn’t stop the brief moment of hesitation when she arrived the store. She wanted to make her plans a reality but it still was something completely insane. But once she was facing Therese’s beaming smile, at the moment she stepped inside the establishment, looking at her as if her presence was all she needed to be happy, Carol’s determination was back at full force as her steps showed.

Therese was bored. It was a strangely slow night and it was always frustrating when you preferred to be in another place, or at the very least, having someone’s presence to make it more bearable. With Carol, nothing was ever boring. Instead, Therese had been looking at her cell phone for the last half hour, waiting for some kind of contact. It had been their routine when she found out that Carol had gotten the job: texting during the day and afternoon, conversations that almost always were started by Therese but after Carol’s working hours, she was always the one making contact first. By now, Therese knew approximately at what time that happened, reason why this silence radio was worrisome.

She was struggling with herself about calling her because she didn’t want to act like a controlling … whatever she was for Carol. Just then, someone came into the store and when she looked up, Therese was blessed by the image she wanted to see that made her hold her breath for a second before she was smiling, so wide that her cheeks hurt. Carol was wearing her fur coat of the day they met, and Therese wondered if the fact of now knowing what was underneath was making her think that she looked even hotter wearing it or if it was simply the fact that Carol’s stance, as opposite of that day that she was trying to go unnoticed, was screaming sexiness and confidence.

“Hey, what a lovely-” Therese started when Carol stepped behind the counter but right away, the woman took her face in her hands, pressing her open mouth against hers, kissing her with unreserved passion.

Therese moaned in surprise but she reciprocated the caress without missing a beat, placing her hands on Carol’s shoulders as she backed her against the counter. In one hand, a relieving sensation washed over Carol, finally satisfying her desire to be in Therese’s presence; but in the other, the one that couldn’t get enough of her, her need for more was increasing. Both women’s eyes were dark when they pulled away, looking at each other with adoration as their chests rose and fell, trying to catch their breaths. Therese lifted one hand to caress Carol’s cheek while she released her hold on the young woman’s face, her hands now taking a spot on her waist, leaning down to join their foreheads.

“Hi,” Carol said adorably, making them chuckle.

“Hi, gorgeous. This is a very nice surprise.” It was reassuring for both that they weren’t the only one feeling such craving.

“I wanted to come before but you know how work can be at the beginning.” Besides, in a very small part but that still existed, she didn’t want to sicken Therese with her neediness to be with her all the time. “But I couldn’t keep putting off making it up to you for what your sister made you go through,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against Therese’s.

Carol was proving to be good at reading her because if she knew that having her with her was more than enough to ‘make it up’, then Therese had found the perfect woman. “Is this going to become a thing whenever Abby bothers me?” her eyes were hopeful.

Laughing lightly, Carol hummed in consideration. “As long as I’m involved … maybe.” Therese was standing on her toes to kiss her when she stopped her. “Don’t you want to know what it is?”

Therese furrowed her eyebrows, feeling confused. “I thought it was you?”

“That’s only half of it, angel,” her heart started to pound harshly when she took one hand to her coat, opening it slowly.

Therese didn’t want to tear her gaze away from Carol’s face but she was curious. She was expecting to find some sort of scandalous outfit that would make her want to jump at the woman in the next second. However, what she found paralyzed her with astonishment, the only proof that she had actually seen something was her gasp, eyes widening and lips falling open. In a near future, once she found in herself the ability to react, Therese would think that her reaction was a very fair one since Carol wasn’t wearing anything beyond her fur coat and sexy high-heel black shoes.

Lowering a shaky hand, Therese brushed Carol’s collarbone with her fingertips, heading down to the curve of her breast. “We-” she cleared her throat to get rid of her high-pitched tone. “We need to leave.” Screw the fact that it wasn’t time to close the store yet.

But Carol shook her head. The entrance door was slightly to the side from where they were standing, that, plus the fact that it had a frosted glass and the dark-red velvet curtains were always down, didn’t make Carol worry about someone passing by. In case someone came in, Therese’s body was blocking her and it would be quick to cover herself up. Askew, since her eyes were following the movement of her hand now caressing inwards a breast, Therese saw Carol shaking her head and for a moment she felt frustrated, thinking that the woman’s plan was to tease her for what would feel like an eternity. But soon, Carol dipped her hand under her t-shirt, digging her nails into the skin of her stomach softly.

“I think both of us have been waiting long enough,” she whispered in her ear as her hand slipped down, leaving light red marks on their way.

Therese gulped with difficulty when Carol’s fingers unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper unceremoniously. She looked up coyly, finding grey eyes looking at her intently, whose owner smiled when she pressed her hand against her body to slip it beneath her clothes. Her breath ragged while her eyes fluttered closed. It was unbelievable that this was actually happening … that the woman who not long ago was extremely self-aware of wandering around her apartment naked, where it was only the two of them, was now doing all this when there was a risk of being caught and she was acting like it didn’t matter at all. It was also beyond exciting to be the cause of such behavior that her panties were already drenched and Carol hadn’t even touched her.

“Mmm,” Carol hummed when she made contact with Therese’s soft and soaked slit. “All this for me?” she made pressure as her fingers slowly slid through the folds.

Therese instinctively spread her legs to give her better freedom of movement, of which Carol definitely took advantage. “I- I-” she rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder when she felt her drawing circles against her entrance. “As if you didn’t know the effect you have on me,” she pushed her body towards the fingers, seeking for a deeper contact. However, she whimpered in complaint for a second when Carol retreated them before moaning loudly when they reached her clit, starting to rub it.

Carol grinned, loving having the power to turn Therese into a mess, that at the moment she had Carol’s full attention on her, she could do nothing but get carried away. She had become an addict of the sensation that it made her feel. Therese’s eyelids were slightly open, enough to catch a glimpse of Carol’s breasts from her position, that alone was motivation enough to open her eyes completely, her hands darting towards to cupped them, pinching the hardened nipples with her thumbs and index fingers. Carol gasped in surprise, her actions stilling for a moment but when she caught Therese lowering her head, she resumed her stroking ─ she wasn’t the only one having a power when it came to the other woman and if Therese touched her, her plans were going to be thrown into the garbage.

Therese stiffed when she felt Carol’s fingers back at her entrance but this time they didn’t stop, two easing inside her, curling once they were tightly wrapped within her walls. Part of her wanted to keep going forward to get Carol’s breast in her mouth but the selfish one, the one that focused all her senses in the way the fingers started to move, made her lean back, resting her arms behind her on the counter. She hated to be so away from Carol but her body was on fire that she couldn’t think of anything else beyond coming. Smiling pleased, Carol used her free hand to lift Therese’s shirt, hooking it over her breasts, then she placed her hand in the middle of her belly, drinking in the image presented to her.

Therese was already having problems to control herself with the simple fact of having Carol’s fingers thrusting insistently. She was biting her lower lip trying not to be so loud when she vocally showed how much she was enjoying it. Everything got so much worse when Carol lowered her bra, leaning down to play with one of her nipples with her tongue, swirling it before taking the piercing in her teeth to pull at it softly. One of Therese’s hands went to the woman’s head, crying her name with desperation. After doing the same with the other breast and once Therese’s moans gained more intensity, Carol raised her head to look at the young woman’s face, who had closed her eyes again at one point.

“Look at me, angel,” she pleaded. “I love to watch you come … because of me.”

When their eyes found, Carol’s tongue came out to lick Therese’s lips, making the young woman whimper needingly, her hips jerking over and over again, wanting more which Carol happily gave her, ignoring the tiredness of her hand, thrusting deeper and faster, her lower palm now carefully placed against her clit, making Therese shiver everytime Carol hit in the right spot. Therese stuck her tongue out too to touch Carol’s, involving them in a seductive dance where they swirled around each other without joining their lips. Therese’s hands went to Carol’s ass, squeezing before pulling the woman’s body towards hers with force, the action helping to push Carol’s hand, which was repeated.

“Carol, I- I can’t-” her eyes were naturally closing down due to the pleasure.

She didn’t even have the chance to respond, feeling Therese’s inner walls clenching deliciously around her fingers, her nails digging into her skin. Even with her eyes closed, Carol was mesmerized by Therese’s orgasm, at least the little she could see of her features shifting in pleasure before the young woman hugged her, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, the violent contractions of her body turning it into a crushing hug. One of Therese’s legs wrapped around Carol’s, stopping her from freeing her hand between her legs, as if she was trying to find the way to become one with her. Carol sighed contently, loving the sensation that had enveloped her even if she couldn’t move at all beyond turning her head to place a soft kiss on Therese’s temple, her free hand caressing her back.

Once her body stopped trembling, Therese slowly moved her head back to look at Carol, but she didn’t attempt to let go anytime soon. She looked in wonder at the woman that was looking down at her with a complacent smile though her eyes were tender, full of affection. “After this, I’m going to actually _want_ for Abby to annoy me all the damn time.”

Carol laughed. “Preferably in a place with walls and roof. If the intention is to make it up to you, I have to do it in the same place it happens.”

Therese’s eyes widened in understanding. “That’s why you didn’t want to leave.”

“That was the main reason, yeah … but I sincerely couldn’t wait to have my way with you any longer,” she lowered her voice. “I really don’t care about the place as long as you are with me,” she kissed her, moving the hand between Therese’s legs to pull her fingers out of her, caressing her slit slowly one last time, making her tremble almost exaggeratedly since she still was sensitive.

When Carol’s hand came out of Therese’s clothes, the young woman took her by the wrist, capturing one of the sticky fingers in her mouth to lick it clean. Carol moved closer to do the same with the other and after a moment, both tongues were snaking through both fingers, inevitably getting in touch. “Can we leave now?” Therese asked, savoring the taste that remained in her mouth.

“Only if you let me buy you dinner.” Carol gave a step back to settle Therese’s bra and shirt in their places. “Although we have to eat in your apartment because I can be wandering around like this,” she made a gesture with her hand, signaling herself.

Therese looked down, admiring Carol’s body since she still hadn’t closed her coat. She felt a wave of desire with only watching her that she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch her as if she was something sacred at the time her heart swelled at Carol’s words ─ they didn’t make them a couple but it made clear that this wasn’t only sex, Carol liked to spend time with her. Just when her hands clung to the woman’s hips, she gazed up, shining grey eyes looking at her expectantly but unsure. “As long as you are with me,” she used the same words to guarantee that she wanted the same, smiling tenderly, placing a gentle kiss on Carol’s lips afterward.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol was standing in one of the aisles of the sex shop, nibbling at her lower lip while her gaze went from one sex toy to another with a pensive expression, trying to figure out on her own what was the difference between the items that looked so damn similar but apparently weren’t. She was sure that Therese could explain it but she couldn’t currently ask her since there were people in the store. After a moment looking at the products as if they were going to give her an answer, Carol headed to the movie section. She smiled with amusement when she realized they were arranged by category, remembering Therese’s explanation of what she had done that day in an attempt to distract herself from thinking about her.

It was the first time, after her frequent visits to this place, that she was wandering around ─ the first time she knew what she was going to buy, she only needed to find it, but right now she was doing it for curiosity. She walked slowly, almost as if she didn’t want to make any noise with her high-heels, one hand brushing the edge of the shelf that was at the level of her eyes. She stopped when she recognized the cover of one of the movies, the one Therese had been holding that day and she tilted her head in contemplation. Just how boring she was for never had seen porn before? _But maybe that could change_ , she thought, taking the movie to turn it around. She had been doing a lot of things she had never done since Therese was part of her life.

Carol felt a presence behind her and if it wasn’t because Therese had a particular way to make her react that couldn’t be compared, she would have felt self-conscious. Instead, she sighed contentedly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips pressed against the skin of her shoulder, thanks to the sleeveless blouse she was wearing. She turned her head to look at Therese, whose eyes were darting upwards in her direction, not breaking the contact between her lips and her body, giving her an adorable innocent appearance.

Reaching backwards, Carol caressed Therese’s cheekbone with her thumb, making her close her eyes briefly, opening them back when she spoke. “Found something interesting?”

Carol shrugged. “How should I know? I have never seen this kind of movies.” One of Carol’s favorite things about Therese was that she never judged her for her … inexperience. Beyond the time she had admitted she had never experienced oral sex, she never looked stunned when Carol admitted this kind of things, that was why it made her feel safe enough to share them.

Therese hummed in acknowledgment, pondering for a moment. “And you want to see one?”

“I’m curious, I suppose … about why it’s such a big deal.”

Chuckling, she pressed her lips back against Carol’s shoulder. “It’s not but I can take one so we could see it in my apartment, or I could loan it to you if you want to see it alone.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t the fun part to watch them with someone else?” she whispered seductively.

Therese held her breath. Sometimes it felt like she had awakened a greedy sexual monster and she couldn’t be more thrilled about it. “You’re absolutely right.”

Carol grinned. “Since we are discussing some things …” she placed the movie back in its place, stepping away from Therese to lace their fingers together, guiding her to the aisle she had been before. “I need you to enlighten me with the difference between these things when for example, these two look identical,” she pointed out towards the dildos with a hand.

Therese blinked in wonder before an affectionate smile appeared on her lips. Carol’s serious and interested expression was equally adorable as sexy. They spent a fair amount of time in that place, with Therese speaking and Carol listening attentively. “It’s like the one you bought, those also count with a huge variation even when they look the same, but not every version has the same characteristics and some are minimal, you know how it is.” Therese looked at Carol after leaving the box she was holding back on the shelf. “Which you didn’t know,” she added after watching her expression.

It wasn’t necessary but Carol shook her head. “If I got that one it was because I used to have one.”

“How did you get the first one?” she took Carol’s hand in hers to walk towards the counter.

“It was a gift meant to be a prank,” she replied until they were sitting on their respective chairs. “But it turned to be quite useful.”

Therese blushed imagining Carol using a vibrator. It was ridiculous that after seeing her naked, after having her mouth in her most intimate parts, she was still able to blush by imagining Carol masturbating. Perhaps it was something she needed to witness to stop this reaction. “From your ex-husband?”

Carol snorted. “As if … I’m convinced he doesn’t even know what the sense of humor is.” Therese smiled almost sadly. “My friend, Jeanette. After I took the courage to tell her that things between Harge and I weren’t good, she gave me one she bought online, like I said, jokingly,” she wrinkled her nose. “It was actually due to him that I had to buy another.”

Therese frowned. “Why?”

“He’s the kind of man that can’t stand that the woman he’s with, resorts into sex toys for pleasure because it makes him feel less than a man,” she looked down at the armrest of the chair while she said that, caressing the wooden surface with one hand. “He found the vibrator and that was it.” At least about not seeing it ever again because it had been barely the beginning of the drama but it had helped Carol to move forward with the divorce.

Therese’s hands clenched into fists. Now it made sense why Carol had been so reserved at first, as if the slightest connection with sex was the most terrible thing she could be doing. “Well, I have thought he was an asshole since you told me you had never experienced oral sex,” she shrugged, “this only helps as a confirmation.” Carol chuckled lightly. “But fuck him.” She sat on the edge of the chair, placing her hands on the woman’s thighs, moving in her direction. “His loss, my gain.” Therese brushed her lips against Carol’s. “And I want to believe yours too if all the orgasms you have had are a clue.”

Throwing her head back, Carol laughed richly. A contagious laugh that made Therese laugh too. “Are you seeking for praising, angel?” she raised an eyebrow, an amused smile as the remains of her previous laugh.

“No, I don’t actually need it.” She kissed her. “I also have proof of that with all your moaning.” She smiled smugly because Carol didn’t hold back when it came to telling her how much she enjoyed what she was doing while doing it.

Still smiling, Carol licked her lips before trapping the lower one between her teeth, cupping Therese’s face in her hands. “You are so full of yourself.”

“I prefer to be so full of you though,” she sassed back, making Carol snort a laugh before kissing her. Therese’s hands slid towards Carol’s hips as their lips stroke slowly, standing up to get closer to her. “You should pick one,” she said once they broke apart.

Carol felt confused though it might not help the fact that she had been kissed so wonderfully. “One what?” Therese replied by moving her head towards the aisles direction. Carol slowly turned her head in that direction and after a moment, her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh.”

Therese leaned down to speak in Carol’s ear, who closed her eyes, shuddering at the proximity. “I would love for you to fuck me with one, gorgeous.” The words made Carol shivered and it was all it was needed for Therese to be softly pushed by the woman so she could stand up.

Giggling, Therese allowed being guided by Carol back to the aisle they had been. “Pick the best one then.”

In a second, Therese was stretching a hand to do what it had been requested. Carol raised her eyebrows with surprise but she didn’t say anything, taking the box it was being offered, looking down to see what it was. “Are you sure this one is the most appropriate for me to use for the first time?” There wasn’t a reservation about the fact it was a double ended strap-on but about the fact that perhaps she wouldn’t be good at using something like this.

Therese stepped in front of Carol. “Says the one who had never been with a woman, hadn’t done a lot of things involved with that and still drove me crazy since the very first time.” Carol couldn’t help to smile proudly. “I’m convinced,” she whispered, raising her arms to rest them on the woman’s shoulders, while Carol wrapped her arms around her waist, holding at the edges of the box to lock the embrace, “that as long as you have the right incentive, you would be inspired for anything.” Carol’s eyes veiled with passion because it was true, and boy if she counted with the right incentive.

After sharing a searing kiss, they were back behind the counter. Carol sat back on the chair, crossing her legs as Therese put the box inside a bag. In the meantime, the ring bell door sounded, signaling an arrival and the young woman gazed up without pausing her task in hand but when she saw who it was, she growled, quickly opening one of the sliding doors of the counter to hide the product before turning to Carol. “I apologize in advance for whatever might happen in the next minutes.”

Carol was confused and a little worried. She looked at Therese questioningly but when she got no answer, she looked over the woman’s shoulder, getting her answer when she saw Abby holding hands with whom she deduced was her fiancée. “Look at that, what a wonderful surprise!” Abby cheered with a smile, making her sister squint unimpressed because she knew her well enough to know this had been planned.

Genevieve had her eyes on Carol, who tried not to squirm on the chair under such scrutiny. “Holy Christ, you were right, babe, she’s stunning. She would be a wonderful model for my clothes.”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise while Abby looked at Therese with an ‘I told you so’ expression, making her roll her eyes but at the same time she smiled because she definitely agreed with that comment. “Carol, as you can probably imagine, this, unfortunately, is my future sister-in-law ─ Genevieve.” But there was fondness in her voice.

She let go Abby’s hand to move closer and shake Carol’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She wasn’t going to say it was because she and Abby ganged up against Therese though.

“Really?” Carol smiled slyly. “Are you referring to the time you interrogated Therese, two against one, forcing her to talk about me?” There was nothing but silence for a moment where Carol arched an eyebrow, Genevieve looked dumbfounded, Abby raised her eyebrows in surprise and Therese snorted.

Clearing her throat, Genevieve brushed her hair back, recovering her cool. “Well, that was one but Abby comments about you sometimes, and the fact that Therese is completely … smitten with you,” she lied. Though Abby and she definitely agreed that that wasn’t the right word to explain what was happening between the two women, it wasn’t their right to say something about it.

Now it was Abby’s turn to snort, playing along since she comprehended what her fiancée was doing as Carol and Therese looked completely dumbfounded. Therese sat on the free chair when she was able to react, resting her elbows on her knees and hiding her face in her hands. Carol, naturally, placed a hand on her back, rubbing comfortingly. “I see. But now you have me at your mercy, I don’t think you are going to waste the chance.”

Genevieve didn’t need the pointed look Therese thrown at her way to know she wasn’t going to ask any question. “Oh, it’s not necessary. I just wanted to put a face to the name,” she smiled friendly.

Carol felt slightly puzzled but she nodded, reciprocating the smile. “I do have a question to ask,” Abby intervened, now turning into the recipient of Therese’s look but she ignored it entirely. “Since you two are spending time together I was wondering if you would like to come to our bachelorette party? I was going to tell Therese it was okay to invite you if she wanted but since you are already here ...” she trailed off.

Therese straightened up in attention. She was excited with the prospect of having Carol with her that day but she knew what the party entailed and perhaps she needed to talk with her about it before she decided, after all, Carol usually lowered her guard when she was in Therese’s presence and this could be too much for her. However, unknowingly for her, Carol had made up her mind already ─ she was on board of whatever opportunity she could get to spend time with Therese, besides, it was a bachelorette party for the two women so she was envisioning a relaxing gathering with friends and probably family. How bad could that be?

“I would love to go.” She tried not to think much about the fact Therese sharply turn her head to look at her with complete surprise while Abby and Genevieve smiled pleased.

Therese waited until her sister and friend went to the storeroom to discuss her concerns with Carol. “So, I-” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t you want me to go?” Carol asked directly. She hadn’t considered the fact that perhaps Therese didn’t want to share every aspect of her life with her.

“No, no, it’s not that, I would love to have you there but … it’s going to be in a strip club, Carol. Women getting naked and sitting on your lap.” Carol’s eyes widened and Therese chuckled. “You weren’t expecting that, right?”

“No, definitely not.” She nibbled her lower lip, pondering.

“You don’t have to go if you changed your mind … they will understand.” She caressed Carol’s cheek with the back of her fingers.

“I think I still would like to go,” she decided, that sensation she had been feeling since she met Therese that made her want to try new things taking over. “I mean, you are going to be there, you can save me if I need it.” She was trying not to think about Therese receiving such attention and how it would make her feel.

Therese took a deep breath before smiling. “Absolutely.” She kissed her softly. Whatever happened, she was sure that it was definitely going to be an unforgettable experience for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was something obvious... lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol couldn’t decide where to look at once they were inside the strip club. She could feel Therese’s thumb caressing her hand but for once, she was more aware of her surroundings and she couldn’t stop looking around. The gray eyes had found the scenario first, inevitably since it was the main attraction of the place but when she saw the woman performing beginning to get rid of her clothes, she looked away, finding the bar that was looking really inviting at the moment.

Therese had taken the decision that they should arrive passed the hour Abby had told them it was going to start, mostly because she supposed in that way, the rest of the guests would be more distracted by other things to see them coming and Carol wouldn’t feel too self-conscious about being here. The young woman pursed her lips not to laugh, not looking away from Carol, who appeared to be too dazed, as if she had stepped into a completely different world from the one she knew. Therese supposed it was an accurate way to describe it since all this was new for her. At least, she didn’t seem ready to bolt out and Therese took it as a good sign.

Moving closer to get Carol’s attention, she raised in her tips to brush the woman’s jaw with her lips, trying not to feel too conceited when she achieved her goal and Carol looked down at her. “You okay?” she asked coyly.

“Yes, it’s just …” With her free hand, she scratched her cheek, blinking quickly for a moment before widening her eyes, as if she was forcing herself out of a spell. “I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Just say the word and we can be out of this place.”

“No, it’s okay. Just different,” she smiled sincerely.

They were so focused on each other that they didn’t realize someone was walking towards them until they were addressed. “Hey! You finally arrived!” Abby walked towards them, hugging them at the same time with one arm respectively.

“We got a little distracted.” Which was true but not in the way her sister would take it. “Where’s Gen?” she asked, ignoring the mischievous smile on Abby’s lips.

Abby turned, looking in a particular direction. “Right there,” she pointed with a huge smile on her face.

Carol choked on her breath when she found Genevieve sitting on one of the chairs of the tables for two that were placed around the scenario, with a topless girl on her lap. One of her hands was resting on the woman’s hip while with the other she was holding a drink. Perhaps sensing their gazes, Genevieve looked at their direction, her smile widening when she saw them. She waved at them before doing a come-hither gesture with her finger at Abby.

“That’s my cue to go, ladies. Feel like at home, this place it’s ours for the night.” She squeezed their forearms before leaving.

Carol kept looking until Abby arrived with Genevieve, leaning down to kiss her. The stripper didn’t attempt to move from her place and soon enough, Abby was sitting on the other chair, adopting a comfortable position to enjoy the show. She supposed her face said it all because when she looked at Therese, the woman couldn’t stop her laughter. “Is that normal for them?”

“Yes,” she said giggling. “I mean, they are not the kind of couple that have sex with other people or do threesomes but yeah, they don’t have any problem with a little eroticism.”

“What about you? Is that one of your things?” she raised an eyebrow.

Therese looked momentarily to where her sister and friend were. “I really don’t know. I had never shared something like this with someone or felt the desire to do it.”

Carol looked contemplative, tilting her head slightly and looking down. “I see.”

“Come on, let’s get you a drink to relax you.” She kissed Carol’s cheek before taking her hand once again, leading her to the bar.

 

* * *

 

Therese got her answer a few hours later, and the answer was a resounding no. She had to go to the bar to ask for another drink for her and Carol and as she waited, she looked back, keeping her word of keeping an eye on her. Watching a woman (at least she was dressed) sitting on Carol’s lap made her frown and clench her hands into fists so unexpectedly and harshly that she felt surprised by her reaction. However, she couldn’t do anything to go and ‘save’ her because Carol wasn’t frantically looking for her, instead, she was looking up the woman that had taken her aback. The surprise was obvious in her face but in Therese’s opinion, she didn’t look uncomfortable.

“If it bothers you why don’t you do anything about it?” Abby whispered, sitting next to her sister after she turned her back to the image.

“She can do as she pleases, she’s not my girlfriend and even if she was … I’m not her owner,” she said grumpily, all the good time she was having suddenly vanished.

“She’s not your girlfriend?” There was confusion in her voice.

“No.” Therese gulped the lump in her throat with the help of her drink.

“According to who?”

“Both of us? We have never talked about it. We just spend time together and have sex.” It was strange because on one side she felt like she knew Carol because she had shared so many things about her but on the other, she never invited her to her house, making her sometimes wonder if she was some kind of little secret because there were two sides and they always did things in Therese’s.

“Don’t you think that has an easy solution like … talking?” Her sister looked at her, not even in the mood to frown. “For fuck’s sake, Therese. I have seen the two of you together and you are really stupid if you think that woman is not interested to have something serious with you.”

Therese hated the hopeful sensation that washed over, completely incapable to contain it. “You don’t even know her.”

“That’s true but I do pay attention.” She slid closer to her, bumping her with her body. “You might believe that I only do it to have ammo against you but I do worry about my baby sister.”

“She’s straight, you know … well, was … who knows, maybe,” she waved a hand, trying to dismiss the situation. “I didn’t want to tell you the first time you asked me if she felt the same because I knew you were going to compare this with the other thing.”

“I would have but it’s hard to do it now that you two have actually slept together. I don’t think Carol is the kind of person who has sex with someone if she’s not interested in them.” She suddenly moved to hit Therese’s head. “And since when do you care for labels?”

“I don’t!” she rubbed the spot where Abby hit her with a frown even when it hadn’t hurt.

“It looks like you are clinging to things that don’t even exist just to keep this relationship at arm’s length. Which it’s completely ridiculous when you want to be with her.” She smiled tenderly when Therese lowered her head as if she was chastised.

“But Abby, what if she really doesn’t want a serious relationship?” she whispered weakly and Abby had to move closer, leaning down a bit to be able to hear her. “I like her so much that I prefer to have this, to be friends that only have uncommitted sex if that means not to lose her.”

Abby’s features contorted with sympathy. This time when her hand made contact with Therese’s head was to stroke it. “I know such prospect it’s scary, baby, but your feelings and desires are valid.”

“I just want her, I don’t care in what way,” she said stubbornly, making her sister roll her eyes.

“That’s half the truth, you want her in whatever way but you failed to mention that you only want her for you. Do you think you can come out unscathed if she becomes interested in someone else? Hell, I wouldn’t even go that far … would you be okay with watching someone getting close to her, clearly interested?” Therese stiffed but didn’t answer, knowing that this comment had a little bit to do with what was happening behind them. “No, because you already stepped in the path of falling in love with her.”

 

* * *

 

Carol was too shocked to even breath when the attractive and voluptuous redhead sat on her lap. Her lips parted with all the intention to say something but the words weren’t coming out of her mouth. She was aware of the woman moving her lips, a sensual smile decorating them, but she couldn’t even understand the words. However, she caught the sight of an arm stretching to pat the girl’s shoulder with two fingers ─ Carol turned to look at her rescuer, believing it was Therese but instead she found Genevieve, who leaned down to whisper something in the woman’s ear that Carol couldn’t hear but she was grateful for the result it had once her lap was free.

“I hope I read you well and didn’t interrupt something you wanted,” Genevieve said as she sat next to Carol.

“No, all the opposite, thank you for that.” It wasn’t that it had bothered her per se but in that brief moment she realized that it wasn’t her thing unless the woman on her lap was an exclusive gorgeous brunette with green eyes.

“No need to thank me, this kind of thing is not for everyone but if they see you here, they think you are into it.” She sipped her drink.

“Yeah, I’m good with watching.” She couldn’t deny the women were beautiful and she admired beauty. “But I’m just interested in one person touching me.”

Genevieve turned her head to look at her, resting her head against the back of the chair. “If you are referring to my friend, that’s adorable.”

Carol chuckled. “Of course I’m talking about her! Who else?”

Genevieve chuckled in kind. “Well, I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have.”

“I might be discovering a lot of things about myself with Therese but being interested in others while I’m with someone, it’s something it won’t change,” she said with conviction.

“That’s good. I like the pair you two make.” She turned her body a little to the side, getting more comfortable. “I have known Therese for a very long time, even before Abby and I got together, and this probably sounds like a cliche but I sincerely had never seen her like this.”

Carol smiled goofily, feeling a warming sensation traveling all over her body. “Well, if it’s somewhat reassuring for you, I had never feel this way for someone either.”

“I know,” she smiled. “That’s why I didn’t need to ask you any question that day. I could see everything I wanted to know right there.”

Carol averted her eyes from Genevieve, looking at her lap, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She had known that her feelings for Therese were intense but she wasn’t aware they were painfully obvious to anyone that looked at her. “So … Therese and you have been friends long before you and Abby were a couple?” She needed to change the focus off her.

Genevieve smiled knowingly but she humored her. “Yes, I met Therese in high-school and I crushed on Abby since the day I met her but I was just an infuriating teenager back then for her I’m sure,” she laughed.

“When you two got together?” Carol was in awe and curious about that story.

“It took a while. When I turned 21 I told her that I fancied her but she didn’t think it was something serious. I didn’t take it personally so I went on with my life.” She placed her drink on the table. “Finished my career, got a job and then I asked her on a date. I think the fact that I never changed my mind in so many years convinced her that I was serious.”

“So you haven’t been together as a couple for too long.” She rested an arm on the armrest, moving closer to the woman’s direction.

“Depends on the way you see it I suppose, we are getting married in our three years anniversary,” she wrinkled her nose adorably. “Might not be much when I say it like that, especially considering that I have known her for more than ten years.”

“Time it’s relative when it’s the right person for you.” They smiled at each other. “And Therese didn’t have any kind of reservations with your relationship?”

“No, she was thrilled. I told her since the first moment that I liked her sister, she always annoyed me with not understanding why but never told me that it bothered her and that it could never happen. Even when Abby rejected me, she was cheering for us,” she chuckled and Carol smiled, imagining her.

“The age wasn’t a problem for you two?”

“Not at all. My parents were a little reluctant at first but to be honest, they don’t have any kind of input in this.” Then she added nonchalantly. “Abby’s parents were very supportive since the moment they knew.” Before Carol could think if that comment was for her benefit, she kept talking. “It’s something that bothers you with Therese?”

Carol pondered for a moment but she shook her head. “The truth is that if I had any kind of reservation about this, it wouldn’t be happening,” she smiled genuinely.

Before any of them could say something else, Carol felt someone’s fingers in the back of her neck and in a blink, the owner of such fingers, dashingly and softly dropped on her lap. It was a striking comparison what she felt when the stripper had done the same with what now Therese was making her feel — there wasn’t any tension in her body, she was relaxed and welcoming, every part of her cheering at finally being back in contact with her, which confirmed what Carol already knew about only wanting this with her.

Carol naturally wrapped the arm that was under Therese around her waist while the other moved to rest on her legs. Therese smiled at her, one of her hands reaching to touch her cheek, her fingers moving softly. “I was starting to miss you.”

“Really?” Carol nodded, not aware that Abby had joined too, sitting on the armrest of the chair where Genevieve was. “My sister distracted me and then I forgot our drinks because I could only think about being with you.” She straightened up a bit, brushing Carol’s jaw with her nose, tracing her way to her ear. “Do you still want to keep looking other women or can we go?”

Carol recognized the enticing tone Therese’s was using, making her feel a jolt of desire that traveled between her legs. “As if I would change you for anyone else.” It was the first time they kissed in the presence of other people but neither of them cared. Therese couldn’t help but tangle her fingers between blonde strands of hair as she placed her hand on the back of Carol’s head, pulling her closer as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, their eyes were full of unrestrained desire that would be easy to distinguish for anyone who looked at it. Therese licked her lips as her hand moved from Carol’s head towards her neck, stopping when it reached her chest. “Let’s go,” she whispered so low that she was contemplating to repeat herself when Carol nodded.

Abby and Genevieve smiled once they were standing and looked at their direction. Carol took her fur coat that had placed in the back of her chair at some point during the night to put it on while Therese let their friends know that they were leaving. “Thank you for inviting me, it was quite … illuminating.” Carol wrinkled her nose at the word she had chosen while the other women laughed.

“I’m glad you came.” Genevieve stood to hug her and kiss her cheek. “I hope we have the chance to interact more.”

“I would like that,” Carol said sincerely, squeezing Genevieve’s forearms before stepping back.

Abby was doing the same with her sister, whispering something as they hugged and when they broke apart, she winked at her, making Therese blush as she rolled her eyes. When the young woman walked towards Genevieve to say goodbye, Abby moved in Carol’s direction, looking at her in contemplation with a smirk on her lips. “As a friend I would tell you to have a good time but she’s my little sister.”

This would definitely be one of those situations where Carol would blush if she was able to do it, but she only snorted; nevertheless, feeling the anguish of the embarrassment. But despite these moments, Abby’s way of being was comforting ─ Carol had been waiting since the moment she and Therese started to have sex, for Abby to have some sort of overprotective sister chatter with her but instead she had become her friend.

“You know what?” Abby continued. “I’m going to say it anyway because even my sister deserves to have a good time.”

“Oh my god, can’t you keep your mouth shut?!” Therese said in distress, standing next to Carol, reaching down to take her hand.

“What? I’m happy and in a while, I’m going to be even more so,” she wrapped an arm around Genevieve’s waist, who had come close, placing a hand on her chest. “Of course I want my baby sister to feel the same way.” Her fiancée laughed, kissing her cheek.

Therese dropped her head, rubbing her forehead. “Let’s leave before she starts to recommend us the best sexual positions.”

Carol looked at Therese laughing but when the young woman raised a pointed eyebrow, she knew she was serious. “All right.” Without letting Therese’s hand go, she hugged Abby with her free arm, who mirrored the action without letting her fiancée go either. “See you next time, Abby.”

“See you, Carol,” she tightened her arm around her for a second. “I’m really glad she found you.” The woman looked at Abby’s happy smile, seeing the sincerity of her words in her features. Too overwhelmed to say something, Carol nodded, smiling with wholehearted gratitude before allowing to be led out of this place.


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard to stop mulling about Abby’s words. It hadn’t been a surprise for Therese to hear from someone else that she was falling in love with Carol, what it had been surprising was what followed next ─ to hear that Carol was walking the same path right at her side. Abby was so convinced about it, that she was willing to cancel her wedding if she was wrong. If it wasn’t for the fact that Therese had been pretty involved with the planning, going through unimaginable tortures, she would have agreed.

“Did you have a good time?” Therese finally spoke, done with having her sister messing with her even when she wasn’t around.

Carol took a moment to answer, having the strange sensation that they were coming back to reality when they stepped outside the strip club. “I wasn’t traumatized so I suppose it was okay,” she joked while saying the truth. “But I don’t think it’s something I would want to repeat anytime soon.”

Therese held back the relieving sigh it grew on her. She was still taken aback by the raw jealousy she had felt when she saw the woman on Carol’s lap, though after Abby explained that it was to be expected with the uncertainty of what they were, it made total sense. She had never been a jealous person and she now presumed that it was because she always knew what she was for the people she got involved with. Although she doubted that if Carol was her girlfriend it would change ─ she couldn’t see herself like Abby and Genevieve, enjoying the fact of watching their significant other touched by someone else.

When they reached Carol’s black SUV, its owner, as usual, walked to the passenger's side to open the car’s door for Therese but the young woman used her free hand, since they were still holding hands, to close it almost immediately, making Carol look at her with bewilderment. Instead of addressing her, Therese leaned the side of her body against the car, sliding towards the back door, tugging Carol with her. Only when she opened the door, she looked at the other woman, smiling flirtatiously before getting inside the car, moving backwards to not break eye contact.

Carol followed suit without contemplating there could be another option, closing the door behind her and when she turned around to face Therese, she was rewarded by the woman holding her face in her hands, darting forward to kiss her. Carol moaned when Therese’s tongue came out from her lips, looking for access as she shifted to straddle her, her hands releasing her face to hold onto her shoulders. Slowly, Carol parted her lips, trapping Therese’s tongue with them to suck at it, resting her hands on the juncture where her legs meet her hips.

Therese’s eyes were clouded with desire as she squinted down at Carol after she released her tongue. “I can’t wait until we are back to my apartment.” As she spoke, she reached down for the hem of her sleeveless close-fitting t-shirt to remove it. “No after knowing you are wearing it.”

Carol’s hands slid upwards, touching the exposed skin. “You asked me to.” Both were whispering, their breaths already ragged.

“Yeah, but I was expecting for you to bring it and put it on until we were in my apartment.” She rested her forehead against Carol’s.

“Can’t do that when my plans were fucking you against the wall the moment we stepped inside.” Therese whimpered but she suddenly tensed, pulled back and frowned. “What’s wrong?” she asked with concern.

“Are you telling me the woman that was all over you felt it?” She was trying to remain calm about the whole thing but there was an edge on her voice that couldn’t go unnoticed with this.

Carol’s eyes widened and she almost chuckled but she didn’t when she saw how upset Therese was thanks to her features although she was trying to conceal it. “She didn’t,” she said softly, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek.

Therese narrowed her eyes. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I had a hand over my lap so she had to sit on my thighs.” That seemed to calm the other woman as her body sagged. “I wasn’t even sure if you had seen that.”

“Carol, it’s a fact that if you are in the same room, I’m not able to tear my eyes away from you for long period of times.” She looked through the tinted window for a moment.

“Yeah, but that didn’t last much. Genevieve saved me.” She took Therese’s chin in her fingers, tilting her head in her direction.

“I would have done it but you didn’t look like you wanted to be saved.” She wrinkled her nose, pouting imperceptibly.

“I was too shocked to even react but once the surprise started to vanished I didn’t feel comfortable with it.” Now Therese’s pout was clear, feeling like she had failed Carol somehow. “There’s only one person I want in my lap and touching me.” She smirked. “Luckily for me, I can have her and I do.”

Carol’s words were all Therese wanted to hear, making her feel as if a warm tidal wave washed her over but they also filled her with guilt ─ it was her fault that Carol had been in an awkward situation only because she had acted like a whiny and insecure woman. “I’m sorry for not-” The rest of the words were cut off when Carol’s hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her.

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Carol whispered against her mouth.

“But I promised I was going to look out for you and I didn’t.” There was another pout that Carol made disappear with another kiss.

“And I’m sure you would have if you hadn’t been distracted. But the point is,” she took Therese’s face in her hands, gazing at her with affection. “You don’t need to be jealous. You are the only one I want, darling, and you definitely are more than enough for me.”

Therese’s skin erupted with goosebumps as she shivered deliciously. Her hands, still on Carol’s shoulders, caressed their way to her chest to start unbuttoning her white blouse. When she finished, she slid the blouse and bra straps down from Carol’s shoulders, no attempting to get rid entire of the garments, leaving the fur coat in its place. “Are you okay with doing this here?” She needed to hear the consent even when it poured out from Carol.

Carol thought it was charming of Therese to ask even when it was pointless. After the time in the store, she knew it was going to happen again, she had actually been eager for it. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what made it so exciting for her: the adrenaline of the risk at being discovered or the fact of anyone actually watching that she was the lucky one doing this with Therese. “Of course.”

Carol placed her hands on the small of Therese’s back, slowly making their way through the smooth skin to the clasp of her bra. With one hand, the young woman grabbed onto Carol’s neck, feeling the fur coat softly caressing her skin, lowering her head against the other woman’s when she felt her moving to nuzzle her neck with her nose and lips. Therese shivered when Carol sucked at her skin and couldn’t stop her body from launching against the other when playful fingers traveled down her spine before making their way back up after unhooking the bra though she pulled back when Carol started to lower the straps of her bra, allowing her to remove it.

“You are astonishing,” Carol purred with admiration. “I can’t get enough of looking at you.” She cupped the small breasts that fitted perfectly in her hands.

Therese smiled tenderly because she was aware of it. It was impossible to ignore the weight of a gaze when you were under such scrutiny but it was hard to feel self-conscious about it when Carol looked at her not only with burning desire but with an appreciation as if she was the most fascinating and beautiful thing she had ever seen, not holding anything back. “It’s mutual, gorgeous. And about touching you.” She held Carol’s face in her hands, interrupting her visual worship, nuzzling their noses slowly. “And kissing you.” She pressed their lips together, kissing her languorously.

Not breaking contact with the skin under her hands, Carol glided them towards Therese’s ass, slipping them beneath her jeans and underwear, pulling the fabric down a bit with the action. They managed to get rid of the garments without the need of Therese moving away from Carol’s lap, laughing merrily at the tangled mess they became to achieve the task. Carol whimpered once Therese was completely exposed, the warm of her body against her clothed one overwhelming her as if there was absolutely nothing between them.

Smiling temptingly, Therese scraped Carol’s stomach with her nails, reaching down to unbutton her dress pants and lowering the zipper. She looked down, catching a glimpse of the leather of the harness and she slipped her hand inside to touch the dildo, her fingertips grazing Carol’s moistened folds briefly when her fingers wrapped around the end that was meant to be inside the woman. “Hasn’t been driving you crazy? Brushing against you all the time?”

“Why do you think I remained sitting most of the time?” She held onto Therese’s hips. “Though it was impossible to ignore it whenever I saw you, imagining what we were going to do hours later.”

Laughing throatily, Therese moved forward to whisper in Carol’s ear. “You want to be inside me, babe?” Carol’s eyelids fluttered closed, moaning, equally affected by the spoken words and the way Therese’s fingers were pushing the toy against her sex.

“God, yes. I can’t stop thinking about it since you asked me to get this,” she admitted, digging her fingers into the skin.

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.” She hadn’t moved away, still whispering in her ear. “Having you inside me it’s the most wondrous sensation I have ever experienced.” She licked her way down from the shell to the earlobe, the one she nibbled for a moment. “You make me feel so … full and whole. Just imagine how crazy your cock will drive me.”

That made Carol tremble and gulped. “Angel … I need you, I-” In another moment, she would have been shocked by the raw desperation in her voice but right now she couldn’t care for anything else than satiate her desire.

“Raise your hips a little,” she cut her off, doing the same on her knees to free Carol from her weight, understanding with clarity because her own body was already aching. When her lover fulfilled her request, Therese backed down to see her, using her fingers as a barrier to guide the dildo, pushing it against Carol’s entrance, biting her lower lip when the woman panted at the intrusion.

Neither of them moved for a beat until Therese, who hadn’t removed her hand from between Carol’s legs, rubbed her pussy around the toy to then go over its length, moaning when her fingertips confirmed that it disappeared inside Carol. Slowly dropping back onto the seat when she felt Therese’s hand abandoning its place under her pants, Carol’s hands found her waist, prompting her to go back into her lap but the young woman strengthened her body to avoid it, pulling out the other end of the dildo.

Therese wrapped her free arm around Carol’s neck, joining their foreheads, teasing herself with the tip of the toy. Carol, who had been looking at Therese’s face, looked down when she felt the movement of her hips, feeling her heart ready to come out of her chest. “Let me see.”

Not needing more encouragement and without losing the stimulation between her legs, Therese pulled her upper body back, leaning against the seat, cupping her breasts as she resumed the soft motions of her hips, giving Carol full view of what she wanted, leaving her completely mesmerized by the pink and wetted lips, eagerly rubbing over the tip of the toy before Therese promptly settled it in her entrance, slowly lowering her body, impaling herself inch by inch. Carol lost it then ─ possessed by ravishing desire, in a sudden movement that caught both of them by surprise, she flipped them to lay Therese on the seat as she settled between her knees without breaking the contact of their bodies, holding onto the back seat backrest while she pushed the rest of the way inside in a fluid and deep motion, making Therese arch her back and moaning unabashedly.

“Fuck, Carol,” she was breathing heavily, pupils wide open by the reaction she was receiving.

Carol was equally affected, the action causing the end inside her to rub deliciously against her walls, making her tighten her muscles when she repeated the movement to feel it more intensely. When Therese wanted to try this, she sincerely wasn’t expecting it was going to be so rewarding. Carol took the woman’s leg that fell off the seat with her free hand, coaxing her to wrap her around her waist; when she did it, her hand slid through her thigh as she leaned forward. At chest-height, and when they could feel the warmth of the other’s body but without making full contact, she stopped caressing Therese’s body, placing her hand next to her on the seat.

They were looking at each other, the desire not able to make disappear the wonderment in their eyes. Therese took Carol’s face, tugging her softly to kiss her at the time Carol, testingly, moved her hips against her, swallowing her moan when their lips met. “God, you make me feel so good,” she cooed, not wanting to let her go, reassuring Carol, who after her words, started to thrust steadily.

Therese trapped Carol’s lower lip in her teeth, nibbling at it as her now free hands reached Carol’s chest, slipping them under her bra to knead her breasts before pinching her nipples. After a few seconds, that wasn’t enough anymore and she prompted up on her elbows, pushing the garment upwards so she could move forward and take one breast in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the nipple before sucking at it. The response she got was Carol thrusting forcefully, intoxicating her with the sensation of fullness. Therese’s lifted her hips in return, shoving whenever Carol pushed down, almost making her beg to keep doing that but it wasn’t needed since the young woman noticed and felt (since her hands were roaming over Carol’s body, to whatever part she could reach) the effect it had on her.

Carol’s body shook intensely, feeling the way the toy went deeper inside her when Therese pushed back. For a moment she wavered, coming to a halt to only receive, too affected by what she felt but in her dazed state, the reminder that Therese most likely felt this too when she thrust at her, motivated her to resume the motions of her body, rocking her hips, thrusting in and out, grinding to stimulate their clitorises. Before Therese could move to fill the other breast with attention, Carol pushed her back to lie her down on the seat, following suit and finally pressing their bodies together. Therese wrapped her arms around her under the coat, smiling at the soft kisses Carol was pressing on her collarbone but she then raked her nails across her back when Carol start to nibble at her skin. She loved the combination of tenderness and sensuality that being with this woman entailed.

“Mark me,” Therese whispered when Carol sucked at her neck, knowing well that she was holding back to avoid that. “Let everyone else know that nobody else can have me like you do.”

Carol raised her head at that, finding nothing but determination in Therese’s face. She closed her eyes when she returned to her previous spot, where she soothed the red skin with her tongue before taking it back into her mouth, this time sucking without reservation. Therese threw her head back, as much as to give her space as by natural reaction at the stimulation she was subjected to, feeling pleasant chills running all over her body that morphed the shoving of her hips from eager to erratic.

It was surprisingly easy for Carol to synchronize with Therese’s (who by now was more than accustomed at the fact that she was an expert to know what her body wanted without needing to ask for it) rhythm, using her leg that made contact with the floor to impulse herself. At the same time, she tucked her arms under Therese’s body, her hands snaking down to her ass and when she squeezed, the young woman managed to lift her legs in the restricted space, making Carol slip deeper in the next thrust that brought a carnal cry out of their throats.

Raising her head when she felt every part of her body giving in at the intense pleasure that was threatening to take her over the edge, Carol found green eyes looking at her, as if she had been waiting for this. Therese pulled a hand out of the coat to brush the blonde hair that stuck on the other woman’s forehead due to the perspiration, who was sweating more than usual, undoubtedly because she was dressed. With her fingertips, she traced Carol’s features ─ her tender touch being an astonishing contrast versus the fact they were chasing their climax with desperation.

Carol kissed Therese’s thumb when she stroked her lips before pulling it inside her mouth, sucking at it at the tempo of her thrusting but Therese forced it out when her stomach tightened to sink her nails on Carol’s shoulder. “I’m … please, come with me ... please.”

The only response she got was Carol somehow redoubling her efforts, making the grinding sharper as a boost. This time Therese forced herself to keep her eyes open even when the satisfying (to the point of craziness) friction in and out of her pussy tempted her to close her eyes, but having the opportunity the see the way Carol’s face contorted in pleasure while her body tensed under her hands at the same time as hers, was more enticing. For Therese it was the most perfect image her eyes would ever see. Without closing their eyes, they kissed messily as their bodies jerked at the delicious relief that left them lightheaded, moaning the other’s name.

They found a way to snuggle against each other on the seat to recover their breaths; with Carol’s body mostly over Therese’s, her head hiding in the crook of her neck, as the young woman wrapped her arms and legs around the other woman to reassure she wasn’t going to end up falling. Carol hissed when she extended the leg that remained bent against the backrest and Therese’s body the whole time. Even when she was still intoxicated with her orgasm, she was now aware of her body complaining about the limited space but even with the soreness, she wouldn’t think twice in doing this again though she definitely preferred to have more freedom when it came to be intimate with Therese.

“That was something else,” Therese whispered in awe. “Every time with you it’s something else,” she assured. “I sometimes wonder who’s the experienced in all this.”

Carol chuckled, moving her head to make eye contact but without lifting it from Therese’s shoulder. “Oh darling, we are learning together, don’t you think? Even if I had done these things before, I’m sure that with you it would be completely different.”

“You are right.” When she had fallen in love the first time, everything felt different and she hadn’t even had sex with that person. “I mean, I’m new in all the public sex too,” she giggled, lifting her head a bit to lean down and kiss Carol. “We must be kindred spirits,” she claimed without thinking but she didn’t have the chance to feel the distress once she did because Carol was kissing her back.

“Must be,” she smiled against her lips. “Now, as much as I would love to stay in your arms, I think we have to move this somewhere else before risking our luck and getting caught.” Carol pulled back after Therese agreed, not without pouting at the missing contact between them. Sitting up, Therese searched for her clothes but before she could reach for them, Carol draped her fur coat on her, helping her to slip her arms into the sleeves. “I realized how much you liked the sensation of it against your skin.” She smiled while Therese tugged at the lapels.

“It’s soft and erotic … now I get why it was your chosen garment that day in the store.”

Carol got closer to her but pulled back when Therese attempted to kiss her. “Maybe you can do something with it once we are back to your apartment,” she said provocatively.

 _It shouldn’t be normal to get aroused so quickly right after getting an orgasm_ , Therese thought, feeling a throb between her legs as she watched Carol climbing over the storage box between the two front seats to take the driver’s seat once she rearranged her clothes.

“Are you going to stay there?” Carol asked curiously, looking at her over her shoulder, holding a hand out for Therese to take when she moved to join her.

Once Therese was in the passenger seat, after maneuvering her way there between laughs and almost kicking Carol when her leg was climbing to join the other, the woman revved the engine to take off but the young woman knew their way to her apartment was going to be longer than usual when Carol’s hand found her way inside the ends of the coat, resting on her tight innocently before caressing its way up. Therese could do nothing more than close her eyes as she slouched, parting her legs invitingly.

Unforgettable experience indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

It wouldn’t have been necessary to make a bet with Abby to cancel her wedding if she was wrong because Therese was going to kill her, plain and simple. It was true that there was no one else to blame on this but her, but since Therese refused to accept she was a coward, it was easy to blame her sister for her internal conundrum that was getting out of control. Here she was, lying on her bed face down with her forehead resting on one forearm of her crossed arms, looking at the mattress, with Carol straddling her ass as her hands moved up and down on her back, soft caresses of fingertips tracing her tattoo mixed with a light pressure as she massaged, and she was thinking about her conversation with Abby instead of fully enjoying the pampering.

She couldn’t let this go further ─ she would lose her mind if she ended up thinking about her sister while having sex with Carol. Eyelids closed, hiding the beauty of the green eyes while Therese grimaced at the thought. That sincerely was enough encouragement to make her stop with the childish attitude; besides, she would only ask to be sure where they stood, it wasn’t like she was going to ask Carol to marry her. Though for some reason, that seemed less scary ─ Therese supposed it was for the fact that one was a reality about to happen while the other was just wishful thinking.

“Carol …” she finally whispered, not attempting to turn around because not looking at her made it a little bit easier.

“Yes, angel?”

She nibbled her lower lip nervously. There wouldn’t be turning back after this. “W-what are we?”

The atmosphere shifted as Carol’s hands stopped in the middle of Therese’s back. However, it didn’t become uncomfortable or tense, only disconcerting. “What do you mean?” There was a trace of confusion in her voice.

Therese cleared her throat to gain a few seconds. “I- I mean, are we friends having sex without commitment? Are we doing this exclusively with each other or are we allowed to see other people?” Her stomach fluttered, making her feel nauseated when Carol slipped off her body, kneeling next to her. Even with a liberty she didn’t want, she didn’t turn around.

“You … you want to see other people?” her voice cracked so imperceptibly that Therese couldn’t be sure if it happened or if she was imagining things.

“No,” she said sincerely. Carol was the one, even if her heart got broken in a few minutes. “I’m just … not sure what you want, what you expect from this.” She hated not being able to conceal her insecurity. If she wasn’t so in love with Carol, she would have cursed her for turning her into this mess.

There was a brief silence that felt unbearable for the young woman. “Look at me, Therese.” A childish desire to refuse the request, made Therese shook her head. “I can’t have this conversation without looking at you.” She laid on her side when there was no movement from the other woman, one of her hand returning to Therese’s back as she kissed her shoulder. “Please?”

The gesture was so caring that Therese’s lips quivered. It also wasn’t fair that it was virtually impossible to deny Carol something. Even when it was in a playful mood like the times they were having sex and Therese teased her, wanting to make her beg, she ended up giving in the moment Carol’s hand reached for her to get what she wanted. And this time wasn’t going to be the exception. Sighing resignedly, Therese unhurriedly turned on her side to face Carol but she didn’t make eye contact, looking at the wall over the woman’s shoulder because it wouldn’t help to look at her naked body. Carol narrowed her eyes, and not satisfied with that, she took Therese’s chin between her fingers, forcing her to look at with a gentle but determined movement.

She didn’t say anything, her eyes darting from one of Therese’s eye to the other. It took the young woman an effort to not squirm at the scrutiny. “How can you read me so well for some things and not for others?” Therese’s eyebrows furrowed in a mix of concern and confusion. “I have considered we are in a relationship since the moment I kissed you for the first time.”

A beat where Therese blinked and in the next one, she gaped perplexed. “I beg your pardon?” She looked comically baffled that Carol chuckled.

“Is that what concerned you?” She caressed her cheek. “That I didn’t want to be with you?” She received a shy nod that made her frown. “I really thought my interest for you was obvious and that it went beyond just sex.”

“It is … in part,” she admitted in a whisper. If they were finally talking about this, she was going to share her doubts.

“What do you mean?” Her frown deepened.

“Carol, even when I know you, I don’t know anything about your life. I don’t know where you live, I don’t know your friends; you have never shared your life in the way I do it with you. I don’t mind to share my life with you, I want to make that clear and I don’t want to force into doing the same if that’s not what you want.” Thought since she was talking about the fact that she didn’t do it made her feel like a hypocrite. “But yeah, that made me feel like perhaps this wasn’t something serious for you.”

Carol appeared contrite. “I’m sorry about that.” She hastened to keep going when Therese parted her lips. “You are right, I don’t talk about that and there’s a reason why but it has nothing to do with the fact that I don’t want to share some aspects of my life with you. It’s simply because I don’t like that life.” She wrinkled her nose. “Whenever I do something related to that part of me, I feel like I’m going back to the past and it’s a sensation I don’t enjoy … even the simple fact of spending time in my house because it’s a place Harge bought for us once we got married.”

 _That explains so much_ , Therese thought, things becoming clearer after counting with that piece of information. “And I know it’s a part of me that I can’t make disappear by simply ignoring it but when you start to live a life where you can be yourself and people appreciate you for who you truly are, the one you don’t like becomes more meaningless.” She smiled tentatively.

Therese smiled, the joy of finally having this clarified wrapping like a warm blanket around her. “Well, you could have just told me that,” she joked, scooching over to Carol.

“And you could have told me about your doubts,” she was joking too but Therese lowered her head as scolded.

“I was worried about the possibility about you not wanting anything serious and that I was going to lose you by asking questions.”

“You silly, silly girl,” Carol whispered, pushing her back on the mattress, getting on top of her. Therese’s hand immediately clutched to her waist. “I want you to ask me things without you worrying about it because the only thing that could make me go away would be you directly telling me you don’t want this.”

“That’s never going to happen,” Therese assured knowingly. The grey eyes roamed over her face affectionately as the woman smiled, leaning down to kiss her chastely. When they parted, Carol placed an arm over Therese’s chest, resting her chin on it while with her other hand caressed her cheek. “I might be an idiot that doesn’t talk about things I’m uncertain about but I’m not an idiot that would let go the woman I’m falling in love with after knowing she wants to be with me.” Therese cringed at her words ─ she was starting to think that gathering the courage to talk wasn’t ideal because she ended up discussing things she hadn’t considered to blurt out even when they were truth.

But Carol was kissing her again, her tongue inviting Therese to open her mouth, bending her legs to straddle her hips to pull her upper body away from the young woman’s to hold her face in her hands, still close enough so their breasts brushed against each other. “Then it’s a good thing none of us is that kind of idiot.”

Therese’s heart stopped for a second before beating wildly against her chest once the understanding of what Carol was saying dawned on her. For the very first time, she didn’t care that Abby had been right, even when she knew that she’s going to be unbearable once she knew it. A dimpled smile brightened her face as she raised her head off the pillow to reconnect her lips with Carol’s, kissing her leisurely, her tongue intentionally swirling sensually against the other, making the other woman moan in response, her body needingly arching towards hers.

Therese’s hands started to wander at the same time Carol’s did, a melody of intermixed sounds of pleasure filling the room. Carol broke the kiss, sliding her hips forward until she was sitting on Therese’s belly, whose whimper in complaint at having to stop kissing her turned into a moan when she felt the woman’s wetness in her skin. Carol gave her a lopsided smirk, her hands searching Therese’s so her fingers wrapped around her wrists to pin her down against the mattress as she slowly began to grind on her. The young woman tried to free her arms after a moment, desperate for some kind of contact beyond the teasing.

“Carol … please.” She raised her hips, hoping that it was incentive enough.

“What do you want, darling?” she had lower her tone to that sexy whisper that made Therese shiver.

“You,” she whined.

“You have me.” Therese was sure that greater words couldn’t exist.

“I want- I _need_ to touch you.” She had been thinking that Carol’s plans were to drive her crazy with her teasing, that was why she was pleasantly surprised when she was freed.

However, Therese didn’t move, looking how Carol straightened up slowly, her hands traveling over her body as the action elapsed before transferring onto her own, traveling from her lower belly until she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples. “So?” Carol asked, raising an eyebrow when Therese only parted her lips, mesmerized.

Shaking her head a bit, Therese placed her hands on Carol’s thighs, caressing her way up to her waist. She was bending her legs to use them as leverage to flip them around when Carol raised herself a bit, allowing her to see the wet patch on her stomach. “Come here,” she grunted. “To my face,” she added when Carol didn’t move.

Holding onto the headboard, Carol with poise did what was requested, carefully placing a knee on each side of Therese’s head. She looked down once she was in place, her face getting warmer when Therese looked up at her, this time being her turn to throw a mischievous smile in her direction. She licked her lips when she felt Therese’s hands on her inner thighs, fingertips making contact with her groin but without touching her where she really wanted. When the action was repeated a couple of times with the exact same result, Carol whined, making Therese chuckle.

“It’s not fair, I let you go so there wasn’t more teasing.” She pouted.

“What? Only you can do it?” But her fingers finally made contact with Carol’s pussy, a featherlight stroking that only worked to ignite the other woman’s desire.

“No … but I can’t wait any longer to feel you, Therese. _Please_.” The raw need in her pleading made Therese clenched her inner muscles as a jolt of desire traveled between her legs.

With her fingertips on her lips, Therese spread Carol’s pussy, awestruck by seeing the fluids starting to slide down. “Fuck, Carol.”

“It should be no longer surprising what you cause in me, angel.” She closed her eyes when Therese gently blew at her sex.

“It’s not, but it will be forever fascinating.” She raised her head off the pillow, flattening her tongue to lick Carol’s slit thoroughly.

Carol didn’t know how she managed to keep herself kneeling up after the violent way her body shook, her legs trembling dangerously as Therese’s tireless tongue snaked determinedly through her soft and sticky folds, her hands finally moving away from her sex to hook her arms around her thighs. Teasingly, she pressed against Carol’s entrance, who pushed herself down, clearly hoping to get her inside of her but Therese didn’t yield, instead she trapped one of Carol’s lips to suck gently at it and even when it wasn’t what the woman expected, she moaned in delight.

After mirroring the action with the other, Therese pulled back, resting back on the pillow, to see at the swollen and reddened lips, finely stroking them with her fingers before sinking two inside the velvety cocoon, pumping right away. Carol placed both hands against the wall, leaning her upper body at its direction, all her senses focused in Therese’s fingers that not only were caressing her up and down but spreading once they were deep inside her. She was panting but when Therese raised her head again, her tongue swirling her clit, a series of whimpers began to come out of her mouth while one of her arms reached down, tangling her fingers in the dark strands of hair, pushing her against her as she grinded down gently.

Therese moaned, withdrawing her hand from between Carol’s legs, trailing a wet path to her ass, pulling her down with her as she went back to the pillow, her other hand quickly joining the other one. In an attempt to compensate for missed stimulation, Carol slid forward to feel Therese’s tongue (who stuck it out all she could, making pressure) going all over her slit, and the young woman took advantage when she remained still to lap at her entrance before Carol slid back.

There was a faint vacillation that Therese noticed when Carol rocked her hips against her, biting her lower lip as if she was holding back. Hoping to make her forget about it, Therese urged her on with her hands still on her ass, digging her nails as she brought her down to her mouth, trying to move her tongue eagerly. Carol let go Therese’s hair, once again both hands against the wall as she rested more of her weight against the woman under her but not entirely, grinding roughly against her mouth. Therese moaned in satisfaction while Carol, with full control and already feeling the familiar clenching in her stomach, shifted her body in a sensual dance whenever she needed it, getting Therese’s tongue where and when she craved it for as long as she wanted, her movements becoming more eager and needy.

Any kind of concern on Carol’s part to hurt Therese in this way, vanished entirely from her mind when her body surrendered to pleasure, only able to scream the woman’s name as her hips thrusted insistently to grind desperately against the source of her pleasure, no part of her body exempt of the tension of the muscles as delicious shivers seized her body. But Therese was more than willing to keep lavishing attention to her, loving the outcome because it was what she had been looking for until Carol forced her to stop by pulling back, too sensitive by the stimulation of her powerful orgasm.

Carol sat on Therese’s chest, recovering her breath, her eyes widening when she looked down at Therese, whose tongue was still out of her mouth, licking her lips and trying to reach as far as she could, clearly savoring the remainings in her. “Are you … okay?”

Therese raised an eyebrow at the question, one of her hands now helping to clean herself up. “Me? I’m more than okay, I’m perfectly fine. That was extremely hot.” Her other hand, still in contact with Carol’s body, moved to the woman’s thigh, caressing her softly. “You are more than free to use me to satisfy yourself.”

Carol blushed but chuckled. Not breaking contact between their bodies, she repositioned herself until she was laying next to Therese, who wrapped her arms around her body, once she lay on her side too to face her. “I think we have been doing that for a while.”

“True, I just want to make known that nothing has changed since that moment … well, it has, now I’m aware we are officially a couple.” Both women giggled.

They did nothing more than look at each other in silence and show their affection for a bit ─ their eyes worshiping the other, full of wonder and admiration, tender nuzzles of a nose against the other or against the other woman’s neck, where lips found their way against the warm and soft skin of it, always dragging a happy sigh as the beneficiary closed her eyes; loving the sensation of contentment that even when it wasn’t new, it seemed to be stronger than ever, as if their lives were finally happening in the way they should be.

“I love you, my angel,” Carol finally broke the silence, placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it with her thumb, looking at Therese with bare affection, an enamored smile curving her lips.

 _I was wrong_ , Therese thought, her eyes filling with unshed tears, a big smile appearing on her lips, _these are the words that could never compete with any others_. “I love you too, beautiful,” she whispered back before joining their lips in a sweet kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Abby and Genevieve’s wedding, Therese was in a ninth cloud since the moment she awoke that it seemed like she was the one getting married. But she doubted that the soon to be wives would have the chance to wake up with their lover’s head between her legs that day. After being awakened in such way, Therese had been with a goofy smile that only grew wider as she and Carol showered and freshened up together (yesterday they had gone to Carol’s house to gather the things she was going to use) with the woman helping her with her makeup because Therese usually went with the basic.

However, that wasn’t the only reason for her perfect mood. During the previous days, Carol had finally torn down the last wall between them, asking Therese to go with her to buy a dress for the wedding. In the boutique, they had come across with Carol’s friend: Jeanette. The young woman had remained away from the friends, not wanting to make things awkward until Carol searched for her, gesturing with her hand once she saw her, calling her. Therese had felt extremely self-conscious in the presence of the other woman, not wanting to do or say something that could cause some sort of awkwardness but when Carol wrapped an arm around her waist, introducing her as her special someone, any kind of concern stopped existing.

Days later after that encounter, Carol was taking her to her house. Therese couldn’t help but feel like in some way, she had forced her to do this but she went with it because she was curious, taking comfort in the fact that Carol didn’t look like she was doing something that filled her with dread. The moment they were inside those four walls, Therese understood what the other woman meant about this part of her life (or perhaps she was now influenced by Carol’s explanation) ─ the place was impressively fancy but there was an undeniable sensation of coldness and emptiness that not even their presence made disappear that broke Therese’s heart, imagining Carol living in this place for so long.

That day, even when it was a weekday, Therese made Carol stay in her apartment, spending a long part of the night reminding her how different her life was now. After that, she hadn’t stop wondering if it was too early to ask Carol to live with her. They already spent most of their time together, with the exception of Carol staying the night unless it was the weekend. Perhaps it was too soon, after all it was only a little over a month ago that they clarified they were in a serious relationship. Though if Therese considered that for Carol (and also for her because she wasn’t interested in anyone else since Carol became part of her life) they had been together since they kissed and that happened five months ago ...

Sighing, Therese focused back in the present, looking down at her camera briefcase, making sure that everything was there. This was Abby and Genevieve’s day, her personal conundrums could wait for later. She was already dressed in her dark blue jacketless suit, a long-sleeve white shirt under her vest, her hair in a slicked back ponytail, waiting for Carol to finish dressing, whom for some reason, didn’t want her in the room while she did it. Now that Therese thought about it, she hadn’t seen the dress ─ Carol had asked her opinion about some of the options as she tested the garments but not with the final result.

Looking at the wall clock to assure they still had time, Therese sat on the couch. She didn’t need to go before everything start since her role was to take pictures; but Carol, as Abby’s maid of honor, did. She rested her head on the backrest with a smile, closing her eyes as she lifted her legs to place them on the coffee table, remembering Carol’s stunned expression when Abby asked her before she looked at Therese, worried of how she would react, only able to relax when the young woman explained that since the couple made their engagement public, she made clear to Abby and Genevieve that she wouldn’t be maid of honor of either of them because she couldn’t pick between her sister and best friend, knowing that at one point they were going to ask her. Abby had been the one having the problem to pick someone else after that because she didn’t share a personal relationship with many people but with Carol it was easy to develop a friendship where she felt it was right to ask her. For Therese, it was simply wonderful to see two of her favorite people getting along so well.

After what in her eager state felt like an eternity, Therese finally listened the bedroom’s door opening. She lazily opened her eyes, turning her head to the side where she would be able to catch a glimpse of Carol as the sound of high-heeled steps got closer, her relaxed state coming to an end with the sight that was presented to her, prompting her to straighten up, lowering her legs from the table sharply.

“Mmm, that reaction is the reason why I wanted you to wait.” Carol purred happily, smirking at the fact that Therese was gaping as her eyes traveled up and down, drinking in the image of a Carol in a sleeveless red dress with a slit on the left leg that fitted her like a second skin, her blonde hair pulled up in a simple but elegant nape-height bun.

“A-aren’t you supposed to not opaque the brides?” she whispered with difficulty.

Carol laughed. “You are the only one who thinks too high of my looks, darling.”

“And the people who hired you.” She pointed at her, slightly shaking her hand. “Remember that.”

“Then it’s a good thing they aren’t invited.” She walked until she was standing next to the couch, extending an arm so Therese took her hand and stood up. “You look gorgeous.” She leaned her head down but without making contact with the other woman’s, the fingers of one hand toying with the first button of her vest.

“So do you.” She placed her hands on Carol’s hips, sliding them up, tracing the silhouette of her body. “You know … we still have time we could lose.”

“Do we?” She kissed Therese’s lips chastely when she nodded, not wanting to mess her makeup but in the next second, she was kissing her again, this time in a way in which she would have to re-apply her lipstick. “Don’t say this to your sister but I would prefer to stay here with you and go along with your plans.” Therese chuckled but pouted when Carol continued. “But today, besides being one of the greatest days of her life, it’s the most stressful one and my job is trying to make it the less stressful I can.”

“Fine.” She sighed dramatically. “I start to regret the fact that you two became such good friends.” She whiningly joked, smiling when Carol snorted. “You are ready to go?”

“Just a second.” She opened the small red purse she was holding, retrieving her lipstick.

Therese was reaching to take her briefcase when she got distracted by the action, watching Carol re-applying color to her lips, making them more enticing. “That only makes me want to kiss you again.” There was something intimately captivating in seeing her getting ready, even when it was a small glimpse of the whole picture, that warmed her heart.

Carol hummed as she rubbed her lips against each other. “Just so you know, I don’t have any problem in doing this several times a day.” She winked with a provocative smile, reaching for Therese’s hand, waiting for her to react and take her things so they could leave.

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony, Carol was able to breathe in peace again, moving to the side when people walked to the newly married with the intention of congratulated them, feeling pleased with the fact that everything had run smoothly though she knew she couldn’t take the whole credit for it. Nevertheless, she was proud of herself for dealing successfully when a crisis presented in a form of Abby freaking out for a few minutes due to the nerves. But she was sincerely glad it was over, especially because now she could finally be next to Therese ─ it had been a huge effort not to look at her during the ceremony unless she naturally came into her eyesight as she photographed, especially when the couple exchanged their vows.

She turned around when she felt someone holding her wrist, smiling when she saw it was Therese, who tugged her away from the crowd and from the venue. They walked in silence, sitting on a bench once they were outside. “Shouldn’t you be inside taking pictures?” Carol’s tone was soft so it was clear she wasn’t reproaching her.

“I don’t have to take pictures of every single thing, babe. Besides, it would be a mess to try to take something in that crowd, nobody would be able to tell who is who.” Her fingers slid from Carol’s wrist to her hand to intertwined them with hers.

“Can I see what you have taken so far?” She was looking down at their hands with a smile but she looked up when the young woman didn’t answer, puzzled when she saw a blush covering Therese’s face.

“I- uhm,” she cleared her throat, laughing awkwardly. “You don’t want to see them after I get rid of the ones that won’t make it to the final cut?”

Carol raised her eyebrows. “What, you have pictures of naked gorgeous women in there?” She was joking but she pretended to be serious about the question.

Therese’s face morphed into horror. “No! I never- I wouldn’t-” She narrowed her eyes when Carol laughed but she couldn’t feel offended when she took their joined hands to her lips, placing a lingering kiss on the back of hers. “I’m not a stalker I swear,” she said while with her free hand she took the strap of her camera that was on her neck to take it off, placing it on her lap to turn it on and access to the memory, then she handed it to the woman next to her.

Carol was only able to understand what Therese was talking about as she clicked the button to go through the photos, not knowing how to react at the fact that from three generalized ones, there was the double of hers, mostly in close-ups, though her fluttering heart spoke for her. When she looked back at Therese, her blush had deepened but she kept eye contact. “But there are so many people more fitting to be your model-” she cut herself off when Therese shook her head vehemently.

“For me, there’s no one more stunning than you,” she said wholeheartedly. “And it’s not like I’m taking these with the intention to sell or exhibit them; first, I would never do that without your consent and second, this is purely for selfish reasons, all those photos are for my visual pleasure.” She smiled coyly. “You know just taking photos of my g-” The commotion of the people coming out of the church, shifted the women’s attention to it and Therese greeted some of them with a nod.

However, she stood up when a couple stepped out: a woman with glasses and black hair with a few white highlights, holding the arm of a tall redhead man with both of hers, both smiling joyfully as they exchanged some words. When Therese hugged them at the same time, Carol deduced they were her parents and she felt ridiculous nervous. She knew she was going to meet them today and for all she had heard, they were amazing parents that only cared for their daughters’ happiness and according to Abby and Genevieve (who were now joining the trio), she had nothing to worry about when it came to that.

Carol remained on the bench, trying not to make too obvious that she was observing the family when Therese suddenly looked at her, the smile that had been on her lips since she greeted the couple, becoming tender when her eyes fell on her. The young woman stretched an arm in her direction and Carol stood up, understanding. It was absurd the furious way her heart was beating at every step, knowing what was going to happen ─ this would be the first time since they confirmed to be in a serious relationship, that she was going to be introduced to someone and she hated to admit, even to herself, that there was a little bit of uncertainty about how she would be introduced. When she had introduced Therese to Jeanette, she had thought the word ‘girlfriend’ was too childish for her age and somewhat insufficient for what Therese meant to her. And having a conversation to make sure how they should refer to each other with others was simply ludicrous … Carol sincerely blamed her age for this madness.

Therese wrapped an arm around Carol’s waist when she was next to her, sensing her nervousness as she smiled sheepishly at the people that were looking at her with curiosity, never missing the kindness. “Mom, Dad, this is Carol.” The aforementioned woman looked at Therese when she felt her turning her head in her direction after addressing her parents. Carol shivered at the softness the green eyes were looking at her, full of love, feeling herself inwardly melting when Therese smiled, practically beaming since the first moment that her dimples didn’t take long to appear. “ _My girlfriend_.”

And just like that, Carol knew that whatever word they use didn’t matter, what it matter was the sentiment coating such words. Because only one look or word exchanged between them and nobody would dare to doubt what they meant for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

“Carol …”

Therese didn’t know why she had started to use the after-sex high to discuss serious topics between them. She supposed it had something to do with the bareness surrounding them and not only because they weren’t wearing clothes. After making love, there was a peculiar sensation of full exposure, with their guards completely down because they weren’t dealing with anything else but the other, which helped her (or perhaps it was a curse) to take the courage to bring up what was swirling in her mind.

“Yes, angel?”

“Have you ever thought about moving?” She wasn’t going to ask directly what she wanted without testing the waters first.

Carol, whose head was lying on Therese’s shoulder while the young woman played with her hair, moved her head to look at her without lifting it. “Moving?”

“Well, yeah …” she was trying so hard to calm her jitters because Carol’s hand was resting on the middle of her chest and she would notice any change right away. “You told me you don’t like to live in that house, so … I wondered if you have ever contemplated moving to some other place.”

Carol didn’t answer immediately, looking away from Therese but now her hand on her chest started to draw irregular patterns. “I never thought about it, if you want me to be honest.” She cleared her throat. “I mean, even before the divorce I avoided it the most I could. You would be surprised how I managed to never be there for someone without a job.” She chuckled bitterly. “Now with a job and a girlfriend it’s easier to avoid it.”

Therese smiled softly, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s head. It was true that after Abby and Genevieve’s wedding, Carol, more often than not, stayed with her, even sometimes during the week. “And for that very reason,” now it was practically impossible to calm the way her heart started to pound furiously inside her chest, “wouldn’t you like to get rid of it?”

“I do like the idea of not having anything linking me to my past.” It wasn’t like she wanted to erase it, but she wanted to move on completely from it. “But the idea of house hunting …” she sighed as if already exhausted because her experience with Harge had been exactly that. They never agreed in anything ─ what Carol liked, he didn’t and vice versa but in the end, she had been the one yielding, allowing him to get away with what he wanted.

“What if-?” Therese gulped, taking a deep breath afterwards. “What if you had an offer for a place that you would probably like?”

Carol moved her head again to look back at her. “What do you mean?”

Apparently, Therese was going to have to spell it for her. “I’m trying to ask you to live with me, Carol.”

There was nothing but silence and then a woosh caused by Carol sitting up. Therese was momentarily distracted when the sheet slipped from Carol’s arm, allowing her to see her naked body that she didn’t contemplate that the sudden separation couldn’t be a good sign. Using an arm as support, Carol turned her body slightly to look down at Therese, who was propping herself up on her elbows. There was apprehension in the young woman’s features but she bravely met Carol’s shocked eyes. During what it felt like an eternity, Carol wasn’t able to do anything but look, opening her mouth over and over again like a fish out of the water, only to end up closing it. It was then when Therese became aware that this wasn’t going like she envisioned it.

“Uhm … it was just an idea, you don’t have to feel obligated to something if you don’t want to-” She cut herself off, looking away, trying not to drown in the feeling of rejection.

“Are you regretting it?” Carol wasn’t entirely sure if such possibility had been the one prompting her to finally speak.

“No!” She looked back at her girlfriend. “Not at all but you looked too, uhm, freaked out.”

“I wasn’t freaking out.” She scrunched up her nose with distaste. “Surprised more like it.”

“Is it really that surprising?” She tilted her head to the side, making Carol smile a bit at the adorableness of the gesture. “We have been together for ten months.”

“Yes but we never discuss it … not that I never thought about it,” she added quickly when she saw Therese crestfallen. Slowly, Carol shifted to straddle her, reaching down to grasp her arms to help her sit up. Therese, trying not to touch her, placed her hands on the mattress, knowing that if she did it, she would forget about everything else. Carol, seeing the resistance, held Therese’s face in her hands, cupping it lovingly, her eyes softening with the same sentiment. “I’m not saying no, angel. I love you and I want nothing more than to have a future with you.”

Therese’s concern morphed into hope and she finally wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist. “Is that a yes?” She whispered, almost as if she couldn’t believe it.

Carol smirked playfully. “If you are completely sure that you are ready to put up with me every single day.”

“I already do it, so …” she joked back, her eyes shining with happiness.

Carol laughed richly. “Well, that’s that.” She beamed a smile in response, leaning down to kiss her, taking her time to brush her lips against the others before opening her mouth, causing Therese to do the same, her tongue darting in to search for the other.

 

* * *

 

Carol was looking down through one of the windows of the living room, eyes swiping through the street without really paying much attention to what was going on, with a pensive attitude. It was the middle of the night and for the very first time, she hadn’t been able to fall asleep in the arms of the woman she loved. After the high she had allowed herself to be about the idea of living with Therese, she started to wonder if they were doing the right thing. It wasn’t like Carol regretted her decision but once logic returned to her, she couldn’t stop the thoughts that gathered in her mind.

It was always the same thing: if it wasn’t too soon for Therese. She wasn’t even thirty yet and not long ago she had resumed her photography, working for a studio. Carol knew that Therese was convinced that this was what she wanted, but the truth was that after ten months together, it still felt like they were in their honeymoon phase and she couldn’t help to think that she was influenced by this.

Closing her eyes, Carol rested her forehead against the window, letting out a deep breath, too lost in her internal conundrum that she didn’t notice her girlfriend walking towards her until she felt arms sliding through her waist to be hugged, making her jump. However, she immediately relaxed, leaning back against Therese as she rested her chin on her shoulder. “What’s going on, gorgeous?”

Carol smiled softly, noticing how Therese wasn’t asking if she was okay because she knew that she wasn’t entirely. But then she grimaced, aware of the concern in her girlfriend’s voice. “My mind has been quite active tonight and I wasn’t able to sleep.” She didn’t contemplate lying, not even for a second only, just to calm the other woman because their relationship had been based on nothing but honesty. That wasn’t going to start changing now.

Therese pursed her lips, trying not to think the worse. “About what happened today?”

“Yes.” The young woman felt as if someone threw a bucket of frozen water at her. “But not in the way you probably think.” Carol was quick to add, turning around in Therese’s arms to face her. She held her face in her hands to caress it, wanting to disappear the stress her features had adopted with her fingers. “I’m not having second thoughts or regretting it, angel.”

“Then what is it?” This time Therese wasn’t able to conceal her uneasiness, her voice cracking a bit.

Carol looked away for a moment, sheepishly. “I have been wondering if doing this, right now, is the right way to go.” When her eyes locked with Therese’s again, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You are so young and starting to blossom in life … I worry that this kind of commitment might be … too much at some point.”

For a moment, Therese showed nothing but incredulity and then anger, all her body stiffening. She didn’t release Carol but she moved her upper body backwards. “Carol, I-” she frowned, her hands sliding through the woman’s waist to her arms until she was holding her wrists. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. When she reopened them, she was still frowning but her features started to soften when she saw Carol nibbling her lower lip worryingly. “Come here.”

Taking Carol’s hand in her, Therese walked to the couch, where she sat first and when Carol was about to sit next to her, she tugged her softly by the arm, spreading her legs to make room for her to sit. Carol draped an arm over Therese’s shoulder, taking her place between her legs, bending a leg to sit on it, on her side to be able to see the young woman as she wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her. They exchanged a look without words at first, one nervous, the other contemplative, and then Therese raised a hand to brush a strand of blonde hair behind its owner’s ear.

“Since when has it been bothering you?” At Carol’s bewilderment, she clarified. “Our age difference.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” She stretched her other leg over Therese’s, smiling a bit when she placed her free hand on her knee, drawing circles with her thumb. “But … I feel like being with me entails a commitment that is too soon for you to have.”

Therese looked away from Carol, towards the window, pondering about it as if she had never contemplated it. Carol traced her profile with her eyes, illuminated only by the light coming through the window. “You think I haven’t thought about what it means to live with you?” She searched for Carol’s eyes. “And living together or not, I _want_ to have a full commitment with you. I have had enough relationships to know I’m ready for something more.” She lowered her head for a moment. “Though I understand your concerns. I have them too … I’m scared that at one point you might feel trapped like in your marriage or feel like I’m too immature for you.”

“Hey, no.” She reached for Therese’s chin, softly lifting her head when her fingers touched her. “You can’t ever compare our relationship with my marriage. You have brought me nothing but good to my life. I have discovered so many things about myself since the very first moment I saw you.” She placed her thumb on Therese’s lower lip to caress it. “And you are the smartest, funniest, and more interesting person I’ve ever met, I could speak with you for hours about everything ─ you have made me happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life in every possible aspect.”

Therese blushed but she smiled goofily. “Have I?” When Carol nodded, smiling back, she launched forward to kiss her tenderly, resting her forehead against the woman’s afterwards. “You have also made me happier than I’ve ever been. And I know I’m young, that there are still so many things I haven’t experienced, but Carol,” she pulled back to look at her, “I want to live all those things with you.” Sliding her hand through her girlfriend’s thigh, she reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’m not the only one still blooming in life, you are doing it too … but I want our lives to merge together so we can build up something together.”

Carol’s eyebrows furrowed in adoration, her body shivering with the intense emotion those words conveyed. “I want that too. God, there’s nothing I want more than to have a future with you.”

Therese took their joined hands to her lips, to kiss Carol’s. “Nothing has ever felt more right than being with you, Carol. I know we can’t predict what’s going to happen but I’m wholeheartedly sure that I want this and that I won’t regret it … no matter what.”

It was incredible how easy it was for Therese to soothe Carol’s worries; a simple but honest talk between them and she felt at ease, knowing that the young woman was telling the truth. “I feel the same.” She placed her free hand on Therese’s neck, stroking softly. “I don’t have the slightest doubt about this … I’m not scared thinking that perhaps it’s going to fail like my marriage did, because what you and I have it’s so much better than what that relationship ever was. It’s true that we don’t know what could happen but I have the feeling that we have a big shot at this … at us.”

Therese smiled ecstatic, searching Carol’s lips once again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, angel.” She freed her hand from Therese’s hold to be able to hug her. “So, we are doing this.” Now that they had addressed her concerns she felt nothing but giddy at the prospect.

“We are definitely doing this.” She replied with conviction, thrilled for the next step they were going to give, wanting to experience with Carol all the things she had never done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the moment to thank you all of you so much to join me, once again, in the rides my crazy brain decides to make.  
> You guys are pretty awesome <3

* * *

 

Therese cleaned her forehead with the back of her hand after placing the box she was carrying on the bed. They had been pretty eager to get this done to make official that they were living together but they had to wait until the weekend to actually do it since they had been busy with their respective jobs. Fortunately, Carol decided to only bring her clothes and personal items, making the moving relative quick, able to do it in only one day and between the two of them. Nevertheless, Therese was amazed by the amount of clothes the woman had ─ apparently her impeccable sense of style was the only thing Carol and her ex-husband agreed on.

In what now was Carol’s previous house, Therese had helped her to pack every single thing, following Carol’s peculiar steps to follow for certain garments. It hadn’t been annoying but now in the penthouse, Therese preferred to be responsible to bring the boxes in as Carol placed everything in its place to finish quicker. But since this was the last box and she could listen to her girlfriend stirring in the walk-in closet, Therese decided to help her with whatever was left, beginning with this box.

However, after opening and seeing the object on the top, she forgot about the task at hand. Taking the box to pull it out with a smile, she frowned when she noticed it had never been opened. “You haven’t used it?”

Carol’s head came out of the closet door when she listened to the incredulous tone in the young woman’s question, watching her holding the vibrator she had bought that first day on the store next to her face. “Oh, no … I haven’t.” She went back to hung her clothes up.

“Why?”

Clearing her throat, feeling the warmness in her face even when she knew nothing would betray her, Carol lowered her head a bit. “Because … first, I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you while I use it. Then it wasn’t really necessary.”

Therese’s eyes widened in surprise at the confession but she smiled pleased. “Really? Since the very first moment you felt that pull?”

“I wasn’t entirely sure but I wasn’t going to risk it.” She shrugged adorably with one shoulder.

Looking at the box she was holding, the young woman finally admitted her secret. “I thought about you using it that first day.” She blushed intensely when Carol turned to look at her again. “I mean, I felt terrible because of it, for the more than obvious reasons but yeah … I wondered. I have done it since then.”

Carol tilted her head in contemplation. “You have thought about me using the vibrator?” Therese nodded without looking at her. “You still do it?” Another nod. Carol left the clothes she was holding over the ottoman that was in the middle of the closet and walked to her girlfriend. Standing in front of her, she lifted her head slowly by placing two fingers under her chin. “Even after all we have done together? After having the opportunity to touch me in every possible way?”

Therese bit her lower lip, reminding every single time she had touched Carol. “Yes, because you are the most enticing woman I’ve ever seen and I will never get tired of looking at you.”

Carol smiled, overwhelmed by the compliment, understanding well what Therese was saying since she felt the same. She moved her hand to caress her cheek with her fingertips, her eyes locked on the other woman’s lips but when she spoke, she searched for the green ones. “Sit down. On the chair.” Therese blinked in confusion at the change of subject, making her chuckle. “Trust me.”

Befuddled, Therese looked down when Carol took the box from her, following the movement, before the woman passed next to her. She fulfilled the request, sitting on the chair that was settled diagonally from the foot of the bed as she watched Carol taking the box off the bed to be able to sit on the edge once it was unoccupied, facing Therese. The young woman parted her lips to question her girlfriend when Carol smirked mischievously, lifting her arms to unbutton her dress. Therese’s mouth fell open, only able to stare, following Carol’s movements as every button came undone. However, she didn’t unclasp every button, stopping when she reached under her navel. She rested a hand on the mattress, arching her back a little, separating the fabric of the dress to give a glimpse of her smooth skin and causing Therese to gasp when she noticed she wasn’t wearing anything under. Carol’s change was still unbelievable ─ going from a timid woman to a seductress.

Carol took one hand to her neck, caressing one side with her fingertips, moving down towards her chest. She toyed with the left hem of her open dress before trapping the fabric with three fingers to stroke it, slowly sliding it to the side, stopping when she reached the nipple, leaving it covered but part of her areola to be seen. The grey eyes never looked away from Therese, not missing any of the reactions she was having, Carol’s arousal increasing when she saw the pupils widening entirely while she repeated the same action with the other side of the dress.

Diverting her eyes away from the young woman to lazily open the box to pull out the vibrator, Carol took her sweet time to put the batteries in it, all in an attempt to drive Therese even more desperate. She knew she was being unfair, but if this was one of her girlfriend’s fantasies, she would make it unforgettable. Once she finished, without standing from the bed, she carefully backed down to rest her back against the headboard to not disarrange her clothes, all the way making eye contact with Therese and making a come-hither gesture with two fingers once she was in her place for the other woman to join her. Therese licked her lips as she stood up and she gulped forcefully when her knees touched the bed and Carol spread her legs, making space for her.

“I think it’s more than obvious that you can’t touch me, right? Unless I tell you.” Carol tilted her head to the side. A soft but complacent smile was curving her lips.

“I figured.” Slowly, Therese cross-legged sat between Carol’s legs, close enough but sure of not touching her.

“You want to see … that’s your fantasy.” She placed a hand on her belly to draw circles on her skin, deliberately slipping her fingers under the dress but they could be seen through the tightened fabric.

Therese nodded, her eyes darting down to follow the movement. “Yeah … I haven’t forgotten.”

Carol’s smile widened, showing her teeth. The way Therese’s eyes swept over her body as her hand moved upwards, made her body shiver as if it was an extra touch. “You have always have such power on me by only looking at me.” When her hand reached her breast, the other one joined too so she could cup both of them. “You make me feel so attractive and sexy … so desirable.”

Therese took a moment to answer, focused in the way the woman circled her nipples with her thumbs over the dress, watching with fascination how they hardened bit by bit. “You are, Carol.” She made eye contact for a bigger effect. “I’m not the one who makes you the sexiest and more gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. You were born that way.” Ignoring her girlfriend’s rule for the moment, Therese shifted to rest on her knees, moving closer to join her forehead against the other when Carol looked away briefly. “But I won’t deny that I feel incredibly lucky to be the one who made you realize that. And I admit that I hope to be the only you show this side of you for the rest of our lives,” she whispered.

Carol could feel the nervousness pouring from Therese at the confession, understanding the meaning behind her words, so she took her face in her hands to lift her head, making eye contact. “It’s you, Therese … it will be you until my last breath, even beyond that.” Even if for some strange reason they took separate ways, Carol was certain that there wasn’t going to be someone else for her.

Therese blinked her surprise away, a goofy smile overtaking her lips at the acknowledgment that they were on the same page. “I feel the same way about you, Carol.”

Feeling the sensation of calmness that she often felt with Therese somehow intensifying, Carol pulled her towards her to kiss her, conveying in that caress her heart’s choice. Parting away, Carol nibbled at her lower lip. “Take the dress off my shoulders.”

Therese slipped her hands under the soft fabric, placing them on Carol’s shoulders. She looked away from the eyes that couldn’t stop watching her, to follow her hands’ track, caressing her girlfriend’s arms, taking the dress down as they went, the fabric hooking at her wrists. She slowed down when it was time to uncover Carol’s breasts, holding her breath in anticipation like if it was the first time she was experiencing this. She couldn’t understand how it was possible, but she loved the exhilarating sensation that not even time was able to make disappear when they were together.

Carol softly hissed when the air caressed her nipples, feeling them stiffening a tad more. She saw Therese’s hands closed into fists, obviously trying to hold herself from touching her. “You can touch me.” The young woman, whose eyes were nailed on Carol’s breasts while she bit her lower lip strong enough to draw blood, raised her head sharply. “Let’s be real, I don’t like the idea of having you close without you touching me.”

Therese didn’t need to be told twice. She placed her hands on Carol’s breasts, squeezing them softly as she moved them in small circles. Meanwhile, Carol finally finished unbuttoning her dress, revealing her body entirely, lifting her ass a little to be able to throw it out of the bed. That action, draw Therese’s eyes down, making her hold her breath and increase her grip for a second, as her eyes traveled through the recently exposed part. Sideways, she saw Carol reaching for the vibrator but she was giving her entire attention to admire her girlfriend’s body, contemplating to lean down to make her mouth start with her worshipping, when the sound of vibrations broke the silence.

Both pairs of eyes looked at the vibrator, which tip was moving in circles. “Sorry,” Carol said, pressing a button to stop the movement but still keeping it vibrating for a moment longer before pressing another button that turned it off. “I was checking if it still was like the one I used to have.”

Therese wasn’t able to say a thing because right after Carol spoke, she moved the arm which she was holding the toy, taking it between her legs. She remained still as she looked Carol pressing the length of the vibrator against her pussy, her hips going up and down slightly. “Oh, fuck.” In a very surprising gesture, she moved her hands away from Carol’s breast to place them on her knees, making a gentle pressure to open her legs wider.

Carol’s body was already on fire, overly aware of Therese’s eyes on her and not only because just like her girlfriend, she didn’t want to miss a single thing the other woman did and she wasn’t able to tear her gaze away from her. Biting her lower lip, Carol twisted her wrist so now the tip of the toy was sliding through her folds, moaning as much for the stimulation as for the fact that Therese slid her hands over her thighs – only to the half before going back.

With her free hand, Carol played with the hair between her legs, pulling softly at it, smiling when Therese growled, her eyes then following her hand’s path as she caressed her way up her torso, reaching one breast. “I wish I could have a chameleon's ability to see at different ways at the same time.” There was sincere frustration about that fact that Carol laughed.

“Fine, I’m going to be good with you.” She was lowering her hand back to her legs when Therese stopped her.

“No … I want you to do what you usually do when you masturbate.” She nodded with certain.

Carol tilted her head in contemplation, Therese not looking away from her eyes even when she was moving her hand to touch her breast once again. She only looked away from Carol’s eyes when she closed them, whimpering and jerking, founding the reason of such reaction when she looked down at her sex, watching her focusing in stroking her clit. The young woman squirmed in her spot, mesmerized by the tantalizing way Carol slowly rotated her hips, combining it with up and down motions, feeling painfully uncomfortable since she was still wearing her clothes and she was getting hotter and hotter.

Therese eyed Carol’s middle finger flicking her nipple before the woman took her hand to her mouth, slipping her finger inside to lick it, soon taking it back to her nipple, making it shine with her saliva after a few strokes. At the same time, her hands resumed her caresses through Carol’s thighs although this time from the back until she reached her girlfriend’s ass, slipping them under it. As Therese squeezed, Carol took the hand that was between her legs lower, gasping when she touched her entrance.

Opening her eyes, Carol expectedly found Therese’s in her pussy, at the time she raised her hips a bit to be able to push the tip of the toy inside her, causing her to part her lips as a soft whimper left her mouth. She saw Therese’s eyes widening to the rhythm the vibrator entered her, inch by inch, her breathing speeding up. “God … Carol, you are …”

The woman stopped when half of the toy was inside of her, slowly taking it out until only the tip was inside before pushing it back in. “I’m what?”

Therese moved her hands from Carol’s ass to the upper part of her thighs, her thumbs stroking her crotch as she made eye contact. “Irresistible. So gorgeous and seductive.” She leaned down, mingling their breaths into one. “Simply breathtaking.”

Carol launched forward to kiss Therese, opening her mouth immediately to kiss her with zest, holding the back of her head with her free hand. In the meantime, Therese could feel her girlfriend’s arm moving, letting her know what was going on without needing to look at it. However, Carol broke the kiss when she recalled this was for Therese’s enjoyment, though it was resulting equally as pleasing for her. The moment Carol pulled back, Therese looked down again, licking her lips when she noticed the wetted length of the vibrator, following intensely the way Carol took the toy out entirely, teasing herself through her folds to reach her clit, stroking it for a few seconds before going back to her entrance to impale all the way in, drawing a guttural grunt from both of them, loving the way her body opened up in order to receive the penetrations that soon enough quickened its pace.

Therese could feel the desire growing in her belly, tightening her muscles like she was the one experiencing what Carol was, unaware she was thrusting her hips at the woman’s direction until she accidentally pushed against her hand, making her gasp in surprise as the vibrator went deeper. “I’m sorry,” Therese whispered, halting her body to a stop, worried about the possibility of have hurt her.

“No, it’s- you have nothing to apologize for, angel.” The movements of her hand turned lazy as she contemplated the woman in front of her, up and down. “Only about having your clothes on … but you can fix that quickly,” she smirked.

In the next seconds, Carol observed, in a mix of amusement and awe, Therese taking her clothes off in what she was sure was a new record. Once she was back kneeling in front of her between her legs, completely naked, Carol reached to take her right hand with her free one, guiding it to the base of the toy. Therese allowed her fingers to be closed around to take a hold of it and she couldn’t help herself from brushing her knuckles against Carol’s labia when she removed her hand. She didn’t need guidance, but nevertheless, she momentarily looked at Carol, who slowly started to switch her position, holding to Therese’s shoulders as she kneeled too.

However, before Therese could do anything, Carol raised on her knees, slowly dropping down until she felt her girlfriend’s hand making contact with her body. Therese pressed her parted lips on Carol’s jaw, nibbling at it, trying to contain the desire to move her hand, letting the other woman in charge of everything. Carol pressed her forehead against Therese’s, going up and down, increasing her pace in ever motion. The young woman placed her other hand on Carol’s waist, tracing the curve of her hip to then divert towards her ass, squeezing strong enough to leave fingers marks in the skin that wouldn’t last beyond a few seconds. Carol’s hands slowly caressed upwards through Therese’s neck, moving to the nape so her fingers tangled between the dark locks, moving her hands to mess it up.

Not able to remain still any longer, Therese started to move her hand, wrapping her arm around Carol’s waist to stop her and taking the control, quickening the rhythm to penetrate her girlfriend. “Oh, god! Therese …” In reply, the aforementioned woman ducked to kiss the left nipple.

Carol closed her eyes when she felt Therese parting her lips over the nub, shivering at the warm and wet contact of the tongue that deliciously flicked it in an almost lazy pace. As if she was focusing all her attention in what her mouth was doing, Therese slowed her hand’s movements, but it was on purpose so when it came to a stop, she turned on the button that activated the tip’s rotation. She pulled back just in time to see Carol’s reaction ─ seeing her eyes flying open in surprise, throwing her head back in the next second, screaming her girlfriend’s name. Every muscle in Carol’s body stiffened at the unexpected action but that very same reason made the pleasure even more intense. Clinging to Therese’s shoulders, Carol dug her nails into the skin, her hips moving in the opposite direction from the tip’s rotations, causing her to whimper.

“Is this okay?” Therese wondered in a whisper.

Carol looked down, finding darkened green eyes looking at her with a mix of concern and desire. Cupping her girlfriend’s face slenderly, she leaned down to peck her lips. “It’s wonderful. I have never-” a moan interrupted her. “Oh my god … you make everything more incredible.” Therese smiled, the words inflating her ego.

When the woman’s body started to tremble, the young woman pressed the button to turn it off, making her girlfriend sigh in relief and frustration. Therese allowed Carol to relax for a while, peppering tender kisses on her neck and collarbone, the hand of her wrapped arm around her waist, stroking softly at the same time but right when she felt Carol almost sagging, even wrapping her arms around her neck in a tender way, Therese pressed the other button, now turning the vibrations on. Once again, Carol’s body stiffened by the surprise, but this time, she moved immediately in response, pushing down as Therese pushed up, tightening her embrace.

“Therese … Therese …”

It was inexplicable for the young woman why, when they have been intimate so many times before, this time felt more intense than ever, as if they were experiencing a series of firsts right in this very moment but with the addition of the comfort and security of knowing the other person, of being with the love of your life. Though, in reality, she was much more enthralled by Carol than at the beginning and far much more in love, and knowing that her feelings were reciprocated was like a drug she was addicted to.

“Carol … you are magnificent.” Without tearing her eyes away from the woman’s face, Therese leaned down to catch one nipple between her teeth, biting softly before wrapping her lips around it to suck at it, her arm moving faster.

Carol couldn’t keep her body still, even when it wasn’t necessary to move it thanks Therese’s deep thrusts and the vibrations that made her quiver from head to toe, sensations that were caused from the inside and outside, making her body involuntarily dance sensually in the arms of the other woman, as if she was chasing the source of her pleasure. “I …” she dug her nails into the skin under her fingers in an attempt to control herself.

But Therese understood what Carol’s body was telling her and without stopping, she guided the woman back on the bed, not giving her the chance to stretch her legs. Carol knew that afterwards, she would be painfully aware of this but at the moment she could only put a little pressure on her knees, encouraging Therese to keep shoving inside her while she unwrapped her arms from Therese’s neck, her hands sliding down her arms to hold on to the forearms.

Freeing her arm under Carol, resting it on the mattress next to her, the young woman contemplated her girlfriend, watching her bite her lower lip. “Don’t hold back.” At the moment she said those words, she thrusted diagonally upwards.

Feeling the vibrations on her g-spot made Carol cry out, her vision fading to black. “Oh fuck, Therese!”

The aforementioned turned the vibrations off, stopping her arm, letting Carol’s body jerking in its own rhythm, not wanting to overstimulate her. When Carol arched her back, Therese slid her arm under her once again while both of her girlfriend’s hands moved towards her back, scratching the skin under her fingers strong enough to make Therese hiss and quiver deliciously, pushing her body close enough to the other so they brushed at every movement they made. Slowly, the young woman pulled the vibrator out, dragging it through Carol’s folds, who whimpered but couldn’t help to raise her hips against it.

Carol opened her eyes when Therese started to kiss her face tenderly, both women smiling when their eyes locked. She ran her hands over her neck, holding her and pulling her down to kiss her ─ a lingering and slow kiss since she was still catching her breath. “That was … wondrous, Carol,” Therese whispered, awe pouring from her tone and eyes.

The woman pouted a bit. “Was it? You wanted to see me and in the end, you did most of the job.”

Therese quickly shook her head. “It was more perfect than I could have imagined because I got to see you and be part of it.”

Carol’s smile was back on her lips. “In my case, it was true what I said: you make everything more incredible,” she finally stretched her legs, wrapping them around the young woman’s waist.

With the vibrator still in hand, Therese trailed it from Carol’s sex to her breasts, where she caressed the nipples with the tip, leaving her girlfriend’s essence in the nubs. In the next second she was leaning down to clean them with her tongue, not staying more than what it was necessary because greedy for more of such taste, she began to lick the vibrator as if it was a lollipop. Carol’s eyes widened for a brief second before her eyelids, heavy for the desire, fell until she was looking through narrowed eyes.

“Jesus, Therese.”

When she was wrapping her lips around the tip, she suddenly yelped by the unexpected and surprising way Carol moved, flipping her over the bed while she settled between her legs, holding her weight in her arms but making contact between their bodies. Momentarily, they only looked at each other, waiting to see what the other would do until Carol took the vibrator from the woman’s hand to trace her lips with it, which Therese parted slightly, her tongue circling the tip. Carol put a gentle pressure to prompt her to open her mouth more as she slid the toy inside, biting her lower lip when Therese began to suck at it, shifting her lower body so their pussies came in contact.

“Mmm,” she licked her lips, taking a deep breath to control herself for a moment though she moved her body. “I will always be grateful for the fact that my sister has a sex shop and that I worked on it,” she laughed along with Carol.

She withdrew the toy from the young woman’s mouth to rest her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “We will never get boring, angel … if I met my true love in a sex shop, just imagine what the future has in store for us.”

Therese beamed her most beautiful smile, placing her hands behind Carol’s head, tangling her fingers in the soft locks. “I just know it’s going to be sublime because I’m going to experiencing it with you.”

Carol beamed back before leaning the rest of the way to kiss her, their love matching their desire in every action they made. Knowing that every part of themselves, for the rest of their days, would live to show just how lucky they thought they were for having found each other. For having the opportunity to build a life with the person they were meant to be with.


End file.
